Cuentos para Master Hand
by electra78
Summary: Master Hand cae victima de una gripe. Solo y debil no sabe que hacer hasta que Crazy Hand llega a entretenerlo. Click para leer.
1. Chapter 1

Era un sábado soleado que alimentaban los ánimos, un día azul de los que uno quería que le salieran alas para surcar los cielos con el viento dándote en la cara. Un día excelente para que todos los Smashers estuvieran afuera realizando diferentes actividades al aire libre (Pit si que surcaba los cielos) acompañados del dulce cantar de los pajaritos que anidaban en los arboles el furioso zumbar de la abejas cuando perseguían a Diddy Kong, las charlas que acompañaban los preparativos para ese día. Todos afuera, bajo la luz del sol y las caricias del viento reían y se preparaban en lugar de permanecer encerrados como vampiros en las habitaciones

Pero si había alguien quien no disfrutaba por estar encerrado.

-¡Achuuu!-Master Hand, la mano jefe se sacudió al igual que la cama donde yacía víctima de un terrible resfriado podría llamarse. Tenia calor junto con dolor en todo su cuerpo-mano al mismo tiempo que su "cabeza" le martilleaba-Cof, cof... ¿cuantas manos se enferman en un día como este? Una de cada dos.

-Es solo una cuestión de días Master-tratándolo de animar Peach le dejó la sopa al lado-Trate de buscar una forma de entretenerse y antes de darse cuenta estará mejor.

-Eres un amor Peach-tosió la mano-Dales las gracias a los que han venido a visitarme.

-¿Y a los que no?

-Transmíteles mi rencor.

-No se enfade de seguro hay una razón importante por la que todavía no...lo visiten-dijo Peach acomodando las sabanas con cierto nerviosismo. En eso desde el exterior de la habitación se pudo distinguir a Ness junto con Lucas que corrían con toallas y equipo de hacer castillos de arena.

-Siento que algo extraño se acerca-dijo Master con tono solemne al tiempo que por su ventana paso volando una pelota de playa-Es como que algo sucederá pero no puedo decir si será bueno o malo ¿Tu no lo sientes Peach?

-Este...debe ser porque está enfermo, imagina cosas-respondio rápidamente Peach con una risita nerviosa escondiendo rápidamente el bloqueador solar entre sus ropas. En eso los Ice-Climbers entraron de sopetón al cuarto.

-¡Peach en verdad no queremos ir, hará mucho calor!

-No crean que hará tanto.-les dijo la princesa con ademanes para que se callarán.

-¡Si que lo hará, en las playas siempre hace calor!

-Peach ¿de que están hablando estos repetidos? -pregunto Master con voz cansada sin levantarse con un paño empapado de agua sobre cada uno de sus dedos.

-Este...-Peach empezó a hacer señas para que se salieran como quien ahuyenta un perro- Este, luego les contare un cuento, pero dejen descansar a Master. No se preocupe señor, a estos el calor ya les afecto.

-Esta bien- Popo jalo a su hermana afuera de la habitación- Pero conste que si te ahogas o si te pierdes buceando, hare que nadie vaya por ti.

El ice climber le dio una mala mirada a Peach (casi haciéndole mal de ojo) mientras salía con música dramática.

-Eso fue raro-comentó Master.

-No se preocupe por los niños, a su edad se quejan por cualquier cosa - Peach entonces cerro la ventana y le puso más paños de agua fría- Ahora descanse, recupere sus fuerzas.-dijo con voz suave.

-Fuerzas-repitió Master casi ido.

-Duerma en paz, es un día tranquilo-arrullaba Peach.

-Aja-Master ya estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Vamos a salir un momento a...a la tienda, no se preocupe no nos vamos a tardar mucho por lo que puede relajarse hasta que volvamos.

La mano jefe por fin había sucumbido al sueño y respiraba tranquilamente por lo que la princesa le acomodo la almohada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, de hecho ya había agarrado la perilla...

-¡¿QUE SE VAN A LA PLAYA?!

"¡Champiñones!" maldijo Peach en su mente.

-N...no-respondió nerviosamente-Vamos a ir a la tienda que... que está en la playa.

-¡¿Pero que ustedes piensan con las patas o que?! ¿Porque no van a la tiendita de la esquina?

-Esa...esa esta muy lejos.

-¡Peach!- el entrenador pokemon se asomo- Para nuestro fin de semana en la playa ¿debo llevarme calzones o sobreviviré con el traje de baño?

La princesa le lanzó un zapato por lo que el entrenador huyó del lugar con marcas de zapato en el rostro; Ella pronto sintió que Master Hand la miraba con los dedos cruzados (ahora si que no cuenta decir con los brazos cruzados) Peach entonces suspiro.

-Pues...si Master, nos vamos todos de vacaciones-confeso.

Parecía que iba a estallar la tercera guerra mundial.

-¡¿Y CON EL PERMISO DE QUIEN?! ¡¿O QUIEN FUE EL MALNACIDO BABOSO IDIOTA CON AGUA EN EL CEREBRO QUE LES DIO ESA IDEA?!

Peach entonces miró al suelo profundamente apenada.

-Pues usted.

Y de pronto ya no iba a ver guerra.

-¿Yo?-se señalo así mismo Master Hand totalmente confundido y desarmado.

-Si ¿ya no se acuerda?

_Cuatro días antes (sin gripe)_

-Muchachos-Master Hand les enseño unos boletos -Me gane boletos gratis para un fin de semana, en una cabaña de lujo... ¡en la playa!

-¡Wuuuuuiiiiiiiiii!

-Como no voy a desperdiciarlos todos absolutamente todos están obligados a ir ¡Y pobre de aquel que se le ocurra enfermarse porque se queda! En especial ustedes chicas ¿cuando las visita Andrés el que viene cada mes?

-¡Master Hand!-gritaron las princesas y Samus escandalizadas de que fuera la mano mas recta del mundo quien preguntará eso mientras el resto de lo habitantes tosían incómodos.

-¿Va a venir Andrés? ¿Todos los meses? Yo quiero conocerlo, me avisan cuando llegue chicas-dijo Pit emocionado.-Tal vez nos hagamos amigos.

-No tonto, se refiere a...-Fox advirtió las miradas de fuego que le dieron las hembras de la mansión-Aaahh...que mejor te calles.

_Cuatro días después (con gripe)_

-Aaahh, lo había olvidado-musito Master Hand.

-Hasta preparó un vídeo en caso de que alguien se enfermara-Peach sacó de su bolso de playa (escondido estratégicamente bajo la cama) una caja de vídeo y se la tendió a Master.

-"Que hacer cuando eres el pobre que se enfermo y tus amigos o familia se van a divertir yendo a un lugar deseado o recreativo como la playa y te dejan solo y muriéndote"-leyó Master Hand- Vaya título mas largo.

-Todos estamos emocionados. Olimar dice que hace mucho que no pisa una playa, Kirby quiere buscar conchas y a mi me hace falta asolearme que estoy un poco paliducha.

Master Hand suspiro y puso el vídeo casero en su mesita de noche. Peach espero a que el respondiera afirmativamente, ya que no le gustaría ser quien diera la mala noticia de que su fin de semana estaba arruinado.

-Supongo que se pondrían como fieras al oír que no cumplí lo que dije- suspiro Master Hand- De acuerdo Peach, no hay problema de que se vayan a divertir y a relajarse.

-Master- Peach le abrazo delicadamente- Gracias ¿estará usted bien?

-Claro, soy la mano mas fuerte de todas- dijo Master tratando de animar a la princesa- Además justamente quería invitar a mi amigo Master Foot (Pie) para que me hiciera compañía.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Peach aplaudió- Lamentamos en serio que no pueda ir.

-Despreocúpate, ustedes se lo merecen- dijo Master- Claro que eso significa que estaré solo, enfermo, triste porque no existe Master Foot y si existiera estaría en el hospital lleno de hongos y callos. Que la mansión no tendrá vida con el relajo que arman y que ni tu ni Zelda estarán aquí para cuidarme y que…

Master se interrumpió al ver que Peach ya no estaba en su habitación, suspiro mientras en el exterior se iba acercando unas personas cantando.

_Esto es un oasis_

_Ya llego el verano_

_ Que hace usted parado, vámonos a bailar_

_Playa sol arena, bikinis muchas nenas_

_Únete a la fiesta vamos a reventar_

En ese momento Ike, Marth e increíblemente Wolf pasaron por delante de la habitación abierta de su jefe con toallas y lentes de sol. Al darse cuenta de que Master Hand los miraba rápidamente se quitaron los lentes y pusieron caras de desdicha, murmuraron frases de pena hasta que pasaron de largo.

_¡EL VERANO YA LLEGOOO!_

-Descarados- bufo Master Hand- Sigan restregándome en la cara que fui un baboso.

-¡Habrá guaquete * y carnaval por dos noches! – grito capitán Falcon.

-¡Yupiiii!

-¡Ay por favor!- grito Master Hand colocándose la almohada encima de él.

* * *

-De forma que es así como usted puede hacer como que esta en el mar. Con un ventilador, subiendo la calefacción y poner una grabación de los sonidos del lugar- el presentador del video estaba aburriendo a Master Hand - En el siguiente capitulo: como fingir tener bronceado increíble utilizando aceite de cocina. Y recuerden, no se sientan mal de estar abandonados a su suerte, recuerden nuestra frase motivacional: No eres tú, soy yo.

Master puso detener el video y el hombre del televisor se quedo con su sonrisita tonta. Se estiro pero en eso volvió a sufrir un ataque de tos que lo fue poniendo de blanco, a verde y de verde a morado.

-No…cof…no…res…res…res…res-Master Hand saco toda la flema y rendido se recostó- No puedo creer que este será el fin de semana mas largo, solo y enfermo ¿En que estaba pensando cuando les dije que el que se enferma se queda? Bueno al menos demostrara que soy justo en mis decisiones.

_- Si, justo y tonto _dijo un diablito diminuto a su lado izquierdo _¿Por qué que más les da? El que se queda eres tú y ellos son los que se van a divertir_

_-No lo escuches- _dijo un angel a su derecha- _ Recuerda que ellos nunca te olvidan la mayoría de las veces, valoraran esto y que te tendrán mas respeto._

-Estoy demasiado enfermo como para una discusión imaginativa de forma dramática con mi conciencia- dijo Master sacudiéndose- Pero quiero creer que el angel tiene razón. Espero que ellos aprendan a valorar que tienen…

-¡MASTEEEERRRR! ¡ ¿ESTAS VIVOOOO?!

Todo el lugar tembló al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrio de sopetón y entro la mano mas desenfrenada y conocida.

-¿Crazy?- se sorprendió Master Hand pero no pudo agregar nada más porque su hermano mano se le lanzo encima.

-¡Pobrecito, ya te enfermaste! ¿Llamo al doctor? Conozco uno que tiene unas agujas de diez centímetros que te harían bien.

-¡Ni de un centímetro!- protesto la mano jefe asustado-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que acompañarías a los demas a sus vacaciones.

-Ellos me rogaron que si fuera con ellos…¡Pero como iba a dejar solo a mi hermano solito y desamparado decidí quedarme a cuidarte, seré tu mama!- concluyo Crazy palmeando a su hermano.

-Crazy- Master Hand estaba a punto de llorar conmovido- No te olvidaste de mi, eres el mejor hermano que tengo… ¿Pero de verdad te rogaron que fueras con ellos?- agrego con tono incrédulo.

_A ver si es cierto._

_-_Muchachos, me sacrificare por ustedes. Yo no puedo dejar a mi hermano abandonado así que ¡allí se ven y no lloren por mi!- anuncio Crazy momentos antes de entrar a la mansión. Los smashers lloraron…pero de alivio.

_En la habitación de Master_.

-Si te alimento de patas de pollo, jugo de tomate con extracto de patas de pollo y aceite de hígado de bacalao estarás como nuevo- Crazy Hand comenzó a revolotear por la habitación

Master diría que tenia el mejor hermano…pero tambien el mas loco.

-Con tu compañía es mas que suficiente- se apuró en decir Master Hand al predecir sus futuras comidas.

-¡Nada de nada! ¡Soy tu mama y tambien doctor así que!- Crazy de repente le hizo tomar (¿?) un jarabe espeso y que dejo a Master Hand con sabor a plástico.

-¡Rayos Crazy Hand! ¿Qué tenia?

-Patas de pollo e hígado de bacalao- Master empalideció al tiempo que trataba de contener el vomito que estaba a punto de salir- Y para tu entretenimiento- Crazy Hand saco un libro de quien sabe donde- Te contare cuentos.

-Mejor pon la tele.

-¡Ni tele ni radio! ¡Yo soy tu mama, doctor y cuentacuentos!- Crazy Hand se acomodó en la cama haciendo que su hermana casi se cayera- Y empezare con…

_A 5 segundos de a punto de irse._

Oh, oh- soltó de pronto Lucario

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Mario temblando pues escuchar un oh oh del pokemon azul era definitivamente una señal de alerta.

-Creo que Crazy Hand le contara un cuento a su hermano-explicó el pokemon rompiendo su postura.

-¡No lo digas!-exclamó Ike, acto seguido corrió por el jardín para agarrar lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir una vez que escapara de la mansión: comida, abrigo y luz-¡Síganme conozco un lugar!-indicó mientras que Falco (pollo asado) Fox (abrigo de piel) y Pikachu (un generador portátil) colgaban de sus brazos.

-¡Ya es tarde!- grito un neurótico Bowser señalando hacia el cielo donde una luz blanca comenzó a descender hacia la mansión rodeando cada una de las esquinas y a los smashers también...

* * *

Una nueva historia de este juego que metrae fascinada y que llegaron a mi mente por experiencias o simplemente que me llegaron por pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Que analizándolo bien, no son inmortales porque están los que los hacen surimi a menos que sigan vivos en el surimi pero luego se los comen a menos que sigan vivos dentro de las panzas…bueno ya pobres cangrejos (yo no he probado nunca el surimi, no siquiera les he mordido las patitas o hacerme una croquetas de jaiba o siquiera disfrazarme para la fiesta del cangrejo) ya me sali un poco del tema. Estoy pensando en parodiar algunos cuentos o inventármelos pero espero que les guste y pasen un buen rato.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. xD!

*El guaquete, no me acuerdo si es una palabra española pero sonaba bien Xd

*La fiesta del cangrejo solo lo hacen en Suecia donde comen (no se disfrazan) cangrejos

La canción es de un usuario mexicano conocido en youtube que parodiaba una canción de Enrique Iglesias y que justamente, es de el verano.

¡Nos vemos hasta el next!


	2. Chapter 2

Popel y Nanel

(Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, Snake, Rey Dedede)

Había una vez, en un lugar muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy

Muy, muy, muy, muy...

_Muchos muy después._

Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy,muy, muy, muy muy...

_Media hora de muys después._

-Muy, muy pero muy...

_Una noche "muy" después._

-Exageradamente muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy...

_Medio día "muy" después..._

-...cercano ¡Master despierta!- Crazy Hand zarandeo a su hermano-Hace muchos, muchos, muchos años. En una rústica casita vivía una familia que se dedicaban a cortar madera.

-Leñadores.

-No, esos que utilizan arboles para hacer muebles.

-Leñadores- repitió Master Hand.

-No los que siempre huelen a pino y a aserrín

-¡QUE SON LEÑADORES!

-Ah si- asintió Crazy- La familia se componía de Papa Snake, mama Jigglypuff y sus hijos Popel y Nanel.

-Oye ¿pero como le hicieron para tener…?

-La familia era muy pobre- continuo Crazy Hand ignorando a un preocupado Master Hand- Estaban pasando una verdadera desgracia porque cada vez, menos les compraban. Y cuando menos te compran no te dan dinero, y cuando no tienes dinero pues no puedes comprar cosas, y cuando no puedes comprar cosas…eres pobre.

-¿No me digas? – pregunto Master Hand con sarcasmo.

-En fin, una noche que Popel y Nanel habían salido a buscar papayas en el bosque…

-En los bosques no hay papayas.

-Este….sandias.

-Menos.

-Fueron a buscar cocos.

-Que es lo que tienes tú por cerebro.

-Bueno ya, fueron a buscar algo de tragar, sus padres discutían acerca de su desgracia

̎ -Cada vez estamos mas desgraciados- decía papa Snake-No hay dinero para la comida, necesito reparar el techo, Nanel dice que sus vestidos están mas agujereados, el señor Barriga me vendrá a cobrar la renta y no veo como solucionaremos esto ¿Qué hacemos Jigglypuff? ¡Jigglypuff, despierta! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Aw- bostezo mama Jigglypuff-Si, que mal que se haya muerto el señor Barriga.

-Bueno seria- asintió Snake- ¿Qué haremos? No quiero que nuestros hijos acaben en un orfanato.

-¿Por qué…no…los…dejamos…en el bosque?-bostezaba Jigglypuff- Así los protegeríamos hasta que podamos encontrar una manera de…librarnos de nuestros problemas.

-¡Que!-exclamo Snake- En… ¿en el bosque, con esas noches oscuras, frías, infestado de lobos y pumas, uno que otro campista que no apaga bien su fogata y con la posibilidad de que se encuentren una bruja que los va a tentar para que pueda comérselos?

Jigglypuff asintió.

-Ok- cedió Snake.

-Los vamos a dejar mañana mismo- volvió a bostezar mama.

Pero los padres ni cuenta se habían dado que afuera, Nanel y Popel habían estado escuchando con un equipo especializado en audio capaz de poder captar de cualquier pared todos los sonidos y que además…

* * *

-Crazy- interrumpió Master Hand- Si se supone que eran pobres ¿Cómo rayos tenían ese aparato?

-Pues… vacilo Crazy- Ellos…ser pobre no es sinónimo de no tener cosas.

-Según yo si lo era. Tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Bueno ya no interrumpas, yo soy tu mama, doctor y cuentacuentos, aquí se dice lo que se me pega la regalada gana.

* * *

̎ Pero para darle mas drama; no habían oído la parte de que lo harían para protegerlos. Nanel empezó a llorar.

-Ya no nos quieren-sollozaba.

Popel le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes Nanel- le dijo- Tal vez tengas razón y mañana nos irán a aventar al bosque para que tengamos un horrible final.- Nanel lloro mas fuerte- Pero descuida, pensare en algo y estaremos bien.

-¿Qué pasa niños?- pregunto papa Snake al verlos entrar-¿Por qué Nanel esta llorando?

-Este- vacilo Popel- Eh...cólicos.

-¿Eh?- inquirió Snake-¿A…a su edad, sin haber cumplido los 12 y justamente después de que tuvimos una conversación importante?

-Si- respondió Popel.

-Ok- dijo Snake

Durante toda la noche, Popel estuvo pensando una manera de o no ir al bosque o que hacer allí. A la mañana siguiente, papa Snake, mama Jigglypuff y los dos pequeños con sus abrigos más calientes que tenían se dirigieron al bosque. En cierto punto se detuvieron.

-Niños- anuncio papa Snake- Su mama (en serio no puedo creer que sea su mama) y yo tenemos que resolver unos asuntos, quédense aquí hasta que yo los busque ¿entendido? Nada de me fui con el señor cara de pedófilo que me ofreció dulces, ni con la señora con cara de enferma mental que promete ser buena mama ni con el policía con cara de que dice que va a acusar a sus papas por abandono solo yo, Yo y YO.

Los niños asintieron.

-Cuídense- se despidió Snake haciendo un saludo militar.

-_Neh…tienes que ser más sentimental_- le dijo Crazy

-¿Oh?- musito Snake- Cuídense- repitió alargando la mano para estrechárselas.

_-Más sentimental_

Snake suspiro y luego rodeo con los brazos a los pequeños.

_-Un chiquitititititito más de sentimiento_.

-Ay no puedo creerlo- gruño Snake, inspiro y les dio a cada uno un besito en la frente.

_-Así esta mejor- asintió Crazy_

-¿Tienes algo que decir Jigglypuff?- pregunto Snake todo rojo.- ¿Jigglypuff? O si es narcoleptica, nos vemos.

Snake rojo como camarón, cargo a una dormida Jigglypuff y al final desaparecieron.

Nanel y Popel miraron a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y feo al mismo tiempo que miles de ojos amarillos los observaban.

-Bueno- empezó Popel, aventó una piedra y los ojos aullando como perritos se fueron- Nuestras opciones son quedarnos seguros de que aquí nos encontraran o rondar por el bosque como si fuera el lugar mas seguro del condado. Afortunadamente, pensé en una forma de no perdernos totalmente.

Popel señalo unas piedritas blancas con lo que se esperaron hasta que fuera el atardecer y al ver que don papi no volvía siguieron el rastro y regresaron a su casa. Snake y Jigglypuff se pusieron felices de verlos.

* * *

-¿Y ya? ¿Ese fue tu grandioso cuento?

-¿Me esperas? Pareces niño chiquito.

* * *

Sin embargo la situación se ponía cada vez más fea. Hasta que un día recibieron la noticia de que iban a caerles los inspectores. Y entonces fue necesario volver a esconder a los niños en el bosque.

-Misma historia- repitió Snake cuando el los dejo de nuevo- Ustedes aquí se quedan, nosotros haremos lo posible para que esos inspectores…no digan nada- término preparando su metralleta...

* * *

-En esas épocas no existía eso.

-Tu algo tienes en contra de mi cuento- replico Crazy Hand…Snake tuvo en sus mano una hacha y suspiro desanimado.

-Descuida- le dijo Popel a su hermana una vez que estuvieron solos- Encontraremos pronto nuestra casa.

-Parece deja vu- comento Nanel

-Bien…vayamos por aquí- señalo valientemente Popel.

_Caminaron mucho, mucho y mucho hasta que…_

-¿O era por allá?- se pregunto el niño- Por allá

_Después de caminar._

-No creo que íbamos bien ¡de regreso!

_Y de regreso…_

-¿Ya pasamos por aquí?

-¡Estamos perdidos!- chillo Nanel- ¿Qué le paso a las piedritas?

-¿Las piedritas?- pregunto angustiado Popel

Nanel asintió, a lo que su hermano de pronto se sonrojo. Tragando saliva, rebusco en su bolsillo y del saco una bolsa de piedritas blanca.

-¿Las tenia que tirar?- pregunto tímidamente

-¡Si enorme pedazo de ca…!

* * *

-¡No pongas a decir a los niños groserías!

-Esta bien ya no te enojes….pedazo de…

* * *

Los dos niños estaban asustados porque su fuente segura para regresar a su hogar ya no existía. Ahora habían terminado mas en las profundidades del bosque y eso ya era una situación preocupante. Nanel estaba a punto de llorar, Popel entonces supo que era hora de ser valiente por lo que delicadamente tomo del brazo a su hermana y caminaron juntos hasta que encontraron unos arboles donde podrían refugiarse, un búho los observaba con interés.

-No tengas miedo Nanel- le dijo su hermano- Te prometo que no dejare que nada malo nos pase.

Y en la fría oscuridad del bosque los dos hermanos durmieron abrazados para darse calor y sentirse seguros. A la mañana siguiente entumidos y asustados decidieron caminar por el bosque esperanzados de encontrar algo de ayuda o siquiera encontrar algo comestible. Al mediodía Popel estaba a punto de morir.

-Veo el cielo azul por siempre….y aunque tan lejano este, cuando te despides…se ve más cercano.

-¡Ya déjate de tus dramas! ¡Llevamos descansando dos horas!- regaño Nanel jugueteando con una ramita.

-¿Qué tiene? Solo hemos comido ¿plátanos?- se pregunto extrañado Popel mirando el que tenia en su mano.

* * *

-¡No hay…! Oh eres caso perdido hermano- se rindio Master Hand.

-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido.

* * *

-Bueno…solo hemos comido plátanos ¡si comemos mas potasio entonces vamos a enloquecer!

-No estaríamos así si alguien hubiera recordado tirar las piedritas- señalo Nanel con tono de esposa enfadada.

-Oye si te sigues metiendo conmigo entonces voy…a enojarme mucho.

-Guau, tu lógica es muy buena.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Nanel y Popel busco con la mirada, no paso mucho para que de entre la maleza una criaturita conocida como Waddle Dee se hiciera presente. Aunque en esta historia según Crazy Hand no tiene nada que ver con los personajes de la mansión no se llama Waddle Dee y para no inventar un nombre vamos a dejarlo como la criaturita que se parece a los Waddle Dee.

-Mira ¡una criaturita que se parece a los Waddle Dee!- exclamo Nanel.

-Aja- asintió el susodicho- Pobrecitos, se les ve muy cansados y llenos de potasio.

-¡No…digas potasio!- pidió Popel rechinando los dientes.

-Discúlpalo, se lleno el buche de puro plátano y ahora esta de mal humor.-se dirigió Nanel al extraño.

-Pero aquí no hay plátanos.

-¡Entonces dime como se llama esto!- estallo Popel- ¡Esta fruta amarilla que solo comen nuestros parientes los simios, si la cordura ya no existe en este bosque entonces estamos condenado a perder nuestra mente!

-Dime ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos estar a salvos?- le pregunto Nanel apartando al recién llegado de su hermano.

-Humm- medito la criaturita que se parece a los Waddle Dee mientras observaba a Popel amenazar al plátano- Pues…no sabría decirte…oh ¡espera! Si se de un lugar síganme.

Y así fue como la criaturita que se parece a los Waddle Dee guio a una valiente Nanel y a un traumado Popel en el interior del bosque donde los pajaritos cantaban y todo iba adquiriendo un aire encantador. Finalmente se detuvieron ante una casa roja y con muchos niños jugando alrededor.

-Este es un refugio donde todos los niños que se pierden en el bosque para evitar al señor Barriga se van y aquí se quedan hasta que sus papas recuerden que tenían hijos. Tendrán comida, hospedaje, servicio a la habitación y lo mejor es que tendrán la seguridad garantizada.

De pronto la criatura que se parece a los Waddle De ese dio cuenta de que ni Popel ni Nanel lo estaban pelando. Y eso era porque a unos cuantos metros no muy lejos se erguía una casita con paredes que parecían tablas de chocolate, el techo era de pastel, las ventanas parecían ser de azúcar y para rematarle las flores eran paletas de muchos colores, la casita decía diabetes por todos lados.

-¡Guauuu!- exclamaron los dos niños.

-Oh oh, ya lo vieron- musito la criaturita que se parece a los Waddle Dee- Esperen niños no vayan…oh, ya es tarde, acaban de cruzar la línea amarilla. Y con estos dos suman….16 niños que caen en la casa del vecino pero no es nada de esos 20 hemos salvado 4, no esta mal ¿o si?

Inmediatamente Popel se abalanzo a las paredes, Nanel arranco una flor roja y tan solo llevaban eso cuando…

-¿Quién se atreve a comerse mi casita?

Los dos niños voltearon para ver como un pingüino vestido de pobremente y con un sombrero rojo con borlita blanca.

-Ooohh, ¿se perdieron en el bosque?- les pregunto con voz temblorosa- Pasen aquí y les serviré una buena cena y después dormirán en unas camitas bien blanditas y profundas.

Los niños sin hacerse del rogar entraron como flechas.

-Guau- dijo el pingüino sorprendido-Normalmente tengo que rogar pero mas rápido mejor- concluyo cerrando la puerta.

Lo que nuestro dúo dinámico no sabia era que este pingüino era un brujo que antes hacia los mejores espectáculos hasta que un día les cayo gordo a todos y termino en quiebra y como no tenia nada en que vivir, construyo la casita con puros dulces y pan. Un día descubrió que atraía niños, al principio los corría a escobazos pero luego se percato de que su casa servía como trampa y entonces desde entonces los engorda y se los come.

* * *

-Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad- observo Master- Convertiste a Dedede en un pingüino bien malo come niños.

-¡No es Dedede, el nombre de este brujo es Dididi!

* * *

En fin, una vez adentro los niños se hallaban comiendo sopa bien calientita.

-Señor Dididi ¿Podría servirnos más por favor?- pidió Nanel

-Luego se van a dormir sin que les de tiempo de digerir la comida- respondió el pingüino brujo mientras pulía los moldes para niños- Ya esta todo listo para que puedan descansar ¿Quieren postre? ¿Qué tal plátanos con crema?

Nanel miro preocupada a su hermano quien del puro enojo torció el tenedor.

-¡Esta prohibido mencionar esa fruta en mi presencia!- dijo amenazando a Dididi con un cuchillo con un chispa de fuego-¿Entendido, enorme cerebro de pájaro que no vuela?

-Sss…siii- respondió el pingüino temblando-Que genio…

_Dos días después…_

-Bueno, ya comimos, ya dormimos y ya no nos hallamos así que adiós- se despidió Popel empujando a su hermana al exterior.

-Pero ¿tan rápido? Si ya engrase los moldes y hasta ya prepare el menú- el pingüino les extendió una carta de menú que decía algo así

_Popel a las finas hierbas relleno de nueces_

_Pastel de tres Nanels (para este buscar otras niñas llamadas Nanels)_

-¡¿Qué que?!

El brujo Dididi rápidamente tomo a Popel y lo lanzo a una jaula pequeña.

-Claro ¿o que ustedes que creían que los alimentaba porque me gusta? Tu serás el platillo principal y tu floja- le indico a Nanel- Vas a encargarte de que tu hermano este bien gordito además de que limpiaras la casa.

-Ahora ya sé que significaban esos letreros que decían `` Peligro no se acerque, pingüino come niños suelto ´´- se lamento Popel.

Y así día a día, Nanel era obligada a trabajar en los quehaceres y ver como a su hermano lo engordaban mientras a ella le daban pura leche (para el pastel de tres leches digo de tres Nanels) mientras Dididi consultaba recetarios. Popel quien habia descubierto en la basura una carta de la óptica donde decían que Dididi ya podía recoger sus gafas y que a este se le olvido, aprovecho la mala vista del pingüino brujo para mostrárle un hueso de pescado y pasada una semana para Dididi, el niño estaba anoréxico (en realidad Popel permanecía igual que siempre) hasta que un día perdió la paciencia.

-¡Tu!- le indico violentamente a Nanel- Pon a calentar el horno y hierve el agua.

A Nanel se le prendió el foco.

-No se como hacerlo- dijo con voz de niña tierna.

-Que tonta, yo te enseñare ¿sabes que? Ni tengo la paciencia para hacerlo ¡Muévete!

El brujo se inclino hacia el horno en un ángulo muy tentador para pegarle una patada en las asentaderas pero Nanel rápidamente le robo las llaves y corrió a la jaula de Popel y la abrio.

-¡Popel!- exclamo abrazándolo.

-¡Nanel! ¿Este bien? ¿Tiraste al brujo al horno como se supone que debemos hacer como dice la historia?- cuestiono su hermano.

En eso Dididi aparecio.

-Buen intento pero creo que fue inútil, yo no estoy derrotado ni ustedes están afuera así que dejen de jugar.

-Mi plan maestro aun no acaba- desafío Nanel- Ya que tengo aquí el arma más poderosa de todas.

-¿Y cual es pequeña?- pregunto burlón le brujo, Nanel en eso paso corriendo por debajo de Dididi y grito:

-¡Popel! ¡PLATANOS, PLATANOS, PLATANOS Y PLATANOS!

Y sin que Dididi se diera cuenta le puso la fruta en la mano. Después huyo lejos del lugar

-¿Pero que…?

Dididi noto que Popel cambiaba su expresión de desconcierto y que de pronto su rostro se contorsionaba, hacia una mueca feroz y sus manos empezaron a salir llamas.

-Mama- musito Dididi asustado.

-¡MUERREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Una escena de masacre después._

-Guau ¿Qué paso? Me sentí como Ganondorf, una parte de mi se convirtió en una bestia-farfullaba Popel mareado.

-No paso nada hermanito ¡mira somos libres!- Popel sonrió mientras el y Nanel agarrados de la mano recorrían la casa para buscar la salida. En una de las puertas encontraron tres cofres llenos de monedas de oro, perlas y piedras preciosas.

-¡Valen muchísimo mas que las piedritas blancas!- exclamo Popel emocionado- Toma esos sacos y llevémoslo.

-¿Es correcto?- inquirió Nanel dudando- Es que…eso de robar.

-Nanel, un pingüino nos encerró aquí por días para comernos además, creo que ya no nos va a reclamar.

En el segundo piso una voz muy débil hablo:

-¡No, no! ¡Llévenselo y nunca más vuelvan!

-¿Todavía no te mueres? Te voy a enseñar lo que le pasa a los que tratan de comer niños- dijo Popel arremangándose.

-¡No, no señor! ¡Ya no me pegue, piedad!

Luego de darle segundo round al pingüino brujo Dididi, los niños salieron cargados de los tesoros del brujo (Que solo Dios sabe de donde los saco) empezaron en la búsqueda para regresar a su hogar. Al llegar al rio, un cisne muy amablemente ofreció llevarlos al otro lado.

-Ese cisne al final nos hizo cruzar a nado- se quejaba Popel mas tarde exprimiendo la orilla de su camisa.

-¡Te lo dijo mil y un veces que fuéramos de uno en un uno y te subiste conmigo como si el pobre pajarraco fuera lancha!- regaño Nanel toda agresiva. Ni quería pensar que ahora el hermoso cisne dormía con los peces.

Popel pateo las piedritas murmurando disculpas cuando a lo lejos distinguieron una figura conocida junto con otra figura pequeña y rosada.

-¡Popel, Nanel!- papa Snake levanto una roca- ¡Niños, ya perdonen que se nos olvidara que tenemos hijos! Jigglypuff mira debajo de allí…

-¡Niños, por favor respon…-en eso Jigglypuff cayo dormida.

-¿¡Quien en su sano juicio se casa con una narcoleptica?!- grito Snake desesperado tratando de despertarla.

-¿Trabaja con los narcos?- pregunto Popel inocentemente.

-No, significa que sufre de narcolepsia, es un trastorno neurológico que se caracteriza por ser somnoliento y…-Snake se percato a quien le estaba respondiendo- ¡Popel, Nanel! ¡Niños, Jigglypuff despierta, nuestros hijos (¿en serio son nuestros hijos?) están aquí.

-Mis niños- dijo Jigglypuff contenta y abrazándolos.

'' Y así fue como Popel y Nanel regresaron a su hogar con sus amorosos padres y con la fortuna que habían encontrado en la casa de el pingüino brujo Dididi salieron de la pobreza y después invirtieron para convertirse en cazadores de brujas ya que después de su traumática experiencia se volvieron fuertes y pelearon junto con Van Helsing en Dididi trabaja con Drácula en los casos mas paranormales del mundo ''

* * *

Crazy Hand cerró el libro. Si tuvieran rostros, la mano loca tendría una sonrisa triunfal y Master Hand tendría una mirada incrédula, confundida y en shock.

-Aaahh, mira- fue lo único que dijo la mano jefe, estornudo.

-No estuvo tan mal para ser el primer cuento ¿verdad?- dijo Crazy Hand palmeando a su hermano.

-¡¿Primer cuento?!- exclamo Master Hand atemorizado.

-Claro, tenemos dos días para varios cuentos, tu solo espera- dijo Crazy Hand empezando a reír lentamente hasta reír como maniático.

Master Hand se tapo con la sabana encomendándose a todos los santos que un milagro hiciera que Crazy Hand se saliera de su habitación.

* * *

El primer cuento ¡Listo!

Al final me decidi comediar (yo espero que funcione) un libro de cuentos que aun conservo desde chiquita (aaewwww….que idiota) no no es cierto. Espero que les guste este primer cuento y como Crazy Hand esto es solo el principio…jejeje….jejejeje….jejeje...jijijii.

Muchisimas gracias a Ani Strife, Esteff, JetPlyr505 y geardestroy por sus comentarios con los que son porristas para mi inspiración, y tambien un saludo a todo aquel que pico aquí por curiosidad y espero que esto realmente salga bien.

¿Con que cuento piensa Crazy Hand torturar a Master Hand? Lo descubriremos hasta el next. Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

BlancaPeach y los siete pokemoncitos

Peach, Pikachu, Charizard, Squirttle, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Lucario. Y con la participación especial de... ¡Mewtwo! (para que sean siete si usted me entiende)

-Masteeeeeeeerr ¿te trago el Super Toilet?

Crazy Hand se hallaba tamborileando el borde de la cama esperando a que su hermano saliera del baño. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que al fin este abriera la puerta todo verde y se dejará caer boca abajo totalmente débil.

-Aawww-Crazy Hand tomo una toalla que reposaba en la mesita de noche, la empapo y se la colocó a su hermano-Te sientes terrible ¿cierto?

-Creeme...que no quieres... saber en que se convierte el caldo de pollo después de comertelo-gimio Master Hand todo desfallecido.

-Ay ya animaté, tomate tu medicina y te sentirás mejor-le dijo Crazy sosteniendo su cuchara.

-¡Noooo...tu aguachirle infectó no me lo vuelves a dar!-exclamó Master apartándose todo asustado- Según yo, tenia gripe y ahora también náuseas y vómitos.

-¡Master Hand...estas embarazado!

-¡¿Que, que!? ¡No digas tonterías!

-¡Seré tío, voy a ser tío!-Crazy Hand tomo el teléfono-¿Hola? ¿Paco? ¡Diles a todos que Master será pa...

Master Hand le dio un manotazo.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay-se quejaron los dos.

-Hermano...no digas cosas así de semejantes...me harás sentir peor- suplico Master Hand.

-De acuerdo-asintió Crazy Hand- Quieres dar la sorpresa, y yo sé que te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Que te vayas de aquí y me dejes descansar?

-Tambien pero como no quiero irme entonces... ¡un segundo cuento!

Master Hand suspiro.

-Crazy aprecio que quieras animarme pero con tu primer cuento pudiste entretenerme pero hay más cosas que ver.

-¿Que acaso no te gusto?-pregunto Crazy Hand temblando y con un aura negra. Master actuó rápido.

-¡Si, si, si no sabes la mejor versión que he oído!

"Nunca veré a Snake y a Jigglypuff juntos de la misma manera" pensó con un escalofrió.

-Entonces- Crazy Hand se acomodó en la cama tirando al suelo a su hermano- Esta historia empieza hace muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos mucho, muchos, muchos, muchos...

_Mucho después_

Muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos...

_Muchos después._

Muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos...

_Muchísimo después._

Muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos,

muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos

muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos

_Muchisisimo después_

-...años... ¡Master deja de eso!-Crazy Hand le arrebató el videojuego a su hermano y lo aventó por la ventana.

-¡Si Pyramid Head o María me matan será tu culpa!-exclamó Master Hand enfurruñado.

-Para empezar genio si te mata Pyramid Head ni siquiera llegaras con María y necesitas primero los dos huevos verdes para abrir la puerta... ¿Donde me quede? Ah si, en un castillo muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy lejano, vivía una princesa llamada BlancaPeach, su madre había muerto al nacer ella. El rey estuvo muy triste pero un día conoció a una mujer muuuuy bella y como se sentía solo se caso convirtiéndola en la madrastra de BlancaPeach. En público ella la trataba como la mejor madrastra del mundo pero cuando siquiera le daban la espalda le jalaba el cabello, le pellizcaba la nariz y le bajaba el cierre de su vestido como la mejor madrastra mala del mundo. El único favor que la reina le habia hecho fue que estudiara desde su hogar la licenciatura para Cuidado del Medio Ambiente Hogareño y actualmente la princesa lo llevaba a la práctica.

-Ósea, era sirvienta.

-Shhhh, lo digo así para que no se oiga tan feo.

Lo que nadie sabía (Tal vez BlancaPeach lo pensaba) era que la reina en realidad había sido...una conductora de un programa matutino de televisión.

Master Hand se estremeció.

-Después de retirar su programa por el de la señorita Laura (que termino peor) se caso con el rey pero aún conservaba sus implantes y su televisor mágico que solo le decía la verdad…

* * *

Fue cuando a Master Hand se le prendió el foco.

-En esas épocas no existía la televisión-interrumpió.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Cuento lo que se me pegue la regalada gana!

* * *

Y un día subió, la prendió formulándole la pregunta de todos los días:

-Invocándote desde muchas imágenes. Tú que ves la verdad en los programas de relleno, novelas malas que son predecibles, caricaturas que ya no son como las viejas de Cartoon Network, comedias americanas donde dejan de dar risa (además de que se van buenos actores remplazándolos y luego ya no los vuelvo a ver) y muchas nenas operadas ¡Ven a mi!

La televisión deja de emitir estática y apareció la imagen de un chavo vestido con pantalón negro ajustado, camisa sin mangas, chaqueta rosa esponjada, peinado extravagante y delineador.

-Buenos días reinita ¡mua, mua! ¿Que se te ofrece?-pregunto con tono fresa.

-Tan solo dime una cosa ¿Quien es la más bella de todas?

-Ay chula me preguntas eso todos los días y siempre te respondo lo mismo ¿no te interesa otra cosa? Como quien ganará el juego de esta tarde o si esta historia tiene sentido.

-No me interesa nada de eso ¡respóndeme!

El chavo guay se miró las uñas y bufo.

-Pues me perdonarás la existencia pero tú eres la tercera más bella a partir de ayer.

-¿Ayer? Pero si ayer te pregunté y tú me dijiste "Tú eres la más hermosa"

-Me lo preguntaste pero una hora después salieron los nuevos resultados.

A la reina del drama por poco se le caen las pestañas.

-¿Que? ¿Como sucedió, porque? ¿Quienes son esas que amenazan mi belleza? Dime sus nombres.

-Reinita, hasta tu sabes que todos tus "dotes"-puntualizo el chavo con comillas-Se lo debes al Cover Girl y a la silicona artificial. Las dos más bellas antes que tu son la cocinera que se lleva el segundo lugar y tu hijastra la princesa BlancaPeach que en serio es como para preguntarle ¿a que gym vas?-agregó con su tonito fresa.

Como todo televisor, tenía que ser muy chismoso ¿no?

La reina del drama le afecto tanta esa noticia que sin dudar mando matar a la cocinera. Después de que le aseguraron que estaba realizada la tarea se puso a pensar.

-Ahora ya no soy la tercera pero BlancaPeach sigue siendo la primera ¿porque, que haré? ¡Ya se! ¡La mandaré al bosque y el cazador la matara!

-Pero ¿como voy a hacer eso?-cuestionó el cazador más tarde- Francamente me da miedito...

-¡No quieras atreverte a verme enojada!-amenazó la reina .Y en serio era como para asustarse de esa mujer- Aquellos que se han atrevido a desafiar a la reina viven arrepentidos.

-Si majestad-cedió el cazador desdichadamente.

-Pero, para saber si has cumplido con mi voluntad, me traerás su corazón en este cofre-indicó la malvada mujer.

-¡Que asco!

-Tu eres cazador ¿de que te quejas?

-Es que ya es diferente abrir y verle las entrañas a un ciervo que a alguien de tu propia especie.

-Ya vete de aquí y cumple con tu deber rápido que descubrí que un príncipe le trajo flores y serenata a BlancaPeach y no quiero ver patas de gallo en mis ojos del puro coraje.

Y así bajo el pretexto de que necesitaban flores para adornar la tumba de una princesa que se iba a morir (Cosas de la vida) BlancaPeach se encontraba en los limites del bosque cortando las bellas flores.

-La, la, la, la - cantaba feliz y bellamente. El viento mecía su aromático cabello rubio, un pajarito curioso se acercó, empezó a piar y luego ambos empezaron hacer un dueto casi casi como Pavarotti y Celine Dion *

-¡No puedo!-grito el cazador que ya estaba a punto de apuñalar a la princesa.- ¡No puedo!

-¡Señor cazador! ¿Que iba a hacerme?-pregunto horrorizada BlancaPeach.

-Perdóneme majestad, lo que pasa es que ya iba a matarla pero al ver que podemos sacar mucho dinero con su voz (Además de que es usted bonita e inocente) me he arrepentido.

-Buen hombre ¿pero porque?

-Esta loca, celosa de usted y fue ella la de la idea.

-¿Pero quien?

-¡La reina!

-¡Mi madrasta!

-¡La esposa de su padre!

-¡La hermana de mi tío!

-¡La madrina de Gabrielito!

-¡La nuera de mi abuela!

-¡La tía de su primo!

-¡La comadre de la Petra!

-¡La nieta del rey del drama!

-¡La dueña de Motitas!

-¡Esa!

-¿Que voy a hacer?-pregunto angustiada la princesa.

-¡Huya al bosque, corra lejos y escóndase hasta se sepa que se ha muerto la reina!

-¿Pero y usted?

-¡Yo estaré bien, váyase y escóndase váyase y escóndase!

BlancaPeach con un suspiro echo a correr al bosque oscuro. Estaba tan confundida que no se fijo que se dirigía a la parte peligrosa y tenebrosa. Solo cuando se dio cuenta estaba bastante pérdida.

-Oh no-dijo, un búho paso muy cerca de ella asustandola. Luego de eso los árboles empezaron a tener formas horrorosas, después a lo lejos un lobo aulló dando a entender que iba a cazar. BlancaPeach corrió, corrió y corrió totalmente atemorizada. Y de pronto se tropezó, al levantarse vio un caballo negro a su lado y sobre este mostrando todo su dominio un jinete sin cabeza que con todo su ser amenazante bajo de la montura y se dirigió a BlancaPeach.

-¡Señorita! ¿Está usted bien?-le pregunto ayudándole a levantarse-No es un lugar para que una muy bella mujer pasee por aquí.

-¡Ay señor, no paseo! ¡El cazador me dijo que la reina, mi madrasta , me quiere matar!-sollozó BlancaPeach.

- ¡Que mujer tan infame!-exclamo el jinete sin cabeza-No entiendo como esos seres pueden existir ¡Si me lo permite doncella le cortare la cabeza a su madrastra!

-Ay no jinetito, recuerda que tu cortas cabezas para tener una, no te gustaría tener cabeza de mujer y cuerpo de hombre.

-Oh, usted tiene razón- el jinete sin cabeza guardo su espada especializada en cortar cabezas.

-¿No sabrá usted de un lugar donde pueda refugiarme? Estoy perdida y no conozco a nadie del bosque.

El jinete sin cabeza pensó.

-Si…creo que se a donde podría llevarla, suba.

Y así BlancaPeach monto junto con el jinete sin cabeza y por un par de horas cabalgaron. Al final llegaron a una simpática cabañita.

-Espero que sea de su agrado- le dijo el jinete ayudándola a bajar- Aquí estará segura yo espero.

-Muchas gracias jinetito- BlancaPeach estuvo a punto de besarle la mejilla pero solo se encontró con el aire- Nos vemos.

-Adiós- se despidió el jinete embobado.

BlancaPeach tímidamente toco la puerta. Nadie respondía así que volvió a tocar.

-¿Hay alguien allí?- pregunto, fue cuando descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta olvidando la ética, decidió entrar.

-¡Oh, parece una casita de muñecas!- exclamo BlancaPeach al ver el interior- Debí haber traído mi colección de Barbies. Pero esta muy sucia ¿No hay quien pase el trapo?

BlancaPeach siguió explorando la casita, al llegar a una de las habitaciones vio que contenían siete camitas y como estaba muy cansada volvió a olvidar que no era su casa y se acostó a través de todas ellas la muy maleducada. Con todo su porte real y entra como si nada a una casa.

* * *

-Como cierta mano que un día entro a comer y a dormir a la casa del vecino mientras este estaba en el jardín ¿verdad Crazy?

-¡Master Hand! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Con todas las comodidades de la mansión ¿te fuiste a meter a la casa del vecino? ¡Y él estaba allí! ¡Que descarado!

-¡Eso fue lo que yo te dije!

-Luego hablamos de tu grosería, continuemos.

* * *

Lo que la princesa ignoraba es allí vivían siete criaturitas conocidas como los pokemoncitos que trabajaban en una mina. Y que se hallaban justamente de regreso a su hogar. Eran Pika, Char, Squirt, Ivy, Jiggly, Mew y Luc…ario.

* * *

-¿Y porque no le dices Luc?

-Porque ese es nombre de perro. Y si de por si ya parece…

* * *

- Gracias por tu consideración- bufo Lucario malhumorado acomodándose el gorro.

-¡Pikaaaaa!- empezó Pika (Traducción: ¡Aihooooo!)

-Por favor no empiecen a cantar- pidió Mew ceñudo al ver al resto prepararse

-¿Pika pika?- pregunto Pika (Traducción: ¿Por qué? Es la canción lo que caracteriza a la historia)

-Porque como ustedes no saben decir otra cosa que sus nombres, sonaría mal y ni yo ni Lucario vamos a sustituirlos.

-Ivy, Ivy, Ivy - murmuro Ivy (Traducción: Guau, no me sorprende que tú seas el enano Gruñón).

Al llegar a su casita descubrieron a la princesa dormida.

-Yo la conozco, es la princesa BlancaPeach- dijo Lucario.

-¿Squirt, Squirt, Squirt? – se pregunto Squirt (Traducción: ¿Qué hará aquí?)

-Pika, Pika, pika, pikaaa- respondió Pika (Traducción: Hay que averiguarlo, tenemos que despertarla delicadamente)

Después de echarle la cubeta de agua para despertarla BlancaPeach les conto su triste historia.

-Por favor, déjenme esconderme aquí- pedía- Tengo una licenciatura en Cuidado del Medio Ambiente Hogareño.

-¿Char, char?- pregunto Char (¿Ósea Chacha?)

-¡Jiggly-puff!- reclamo Jiggly (Traducción: ¡No lo digas así tan feo!)

-Puedes quedarte- dijo Mew ceñudo – Nos haría bien que alguien pasara el trapo.

-¡Pika Pika!- exclamo Pika (Traducción: ¡No seas malo Mew, no solo por eso sino porque es muy bonita y no merece ese destino feo!)

-Oh muchas gracias- dijo BlancaPeach.

BlancaPeach abandono la difícil vida bajo el mismo techo que su madrastra para cuidar de los pokemoncitos. Le lavaba los gorritos, les daba de desayunar, comer, cenar, pasaba el trapo, les limpiaba la casa en fin, todo lo que habia aprendido en su escuela y lo mismo que hacia en el castillo pero con una diferencia.

-Es mejor que en mi casa- se decía a si misma- Cuando limpiaba las habitaciones, mi madrastra estaba allí para decirme `` Grandísima inútil´´ ``Eres lentísima´´ ``Te falto allí´´ ``Nunca serás nadie especial ´´ en cambio aquí me tratan con respeto.

-Te falto allí- señalo Mew ceñudo pasando - Y ya te estas tardando para la cena.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo Lucario a BlancaPeach- Por alguna razón esta amargado, pero nosotros te cuidaremos y nunca dejaremos que la reina te encuentre.

-¡Squirt, Squirt!- salto Squirt (Traducción: Y para que seas feliz ¿puedo casarme con ella?)

-No – respondió Lucario.- ¿No ves que a Mew le gusta?

-¿De donde sacas eso?- se oyó desde el piso de arriba.

-Jiggly, Jiggly, Jiggly- explico Jiggly (Traducción: Si porque como eres el que mas la molesta, significa que la amas)

-Están locos

-Ay, yo solo espero que un príncipe gallardo como el que me trajo serenata o cualquier otro, me lleve y que nos casemos y seamos felices para siempre- suspiro BlancaPeach. El sueño de cualquier princesa Disney o el de las mujeres de 30 años que aun se sienten niñas *

-¿Squirt?- volvió a preguntar Squirt – (Traducción: ¿Puedo ser yo?)

-Ni en sueños- respondió cariñosamente BlancaPeach y todos empezaron a reír. Eran todos felices, reían, cantaban, bailaban, corrían, saltaban, apostaban, bebían, fumaban, brincaban de árbol en árbol por diversión y luego se caían y lloraban.

_Pero en el castillo._

-Dime ahora- la reina del drama sostenía el cofre- Sin la dichosa BlancaGuacala ¿Quién es la más bella de todas?

-Aash, ya te lo dije mamacita. BlancaPeach sigue siendo the number one- respondió fastidiado el chavo del televisor que estaba sentando leyendo una revista.

-Parece que no te has actualizado- insistió la reina- BlancaPeach esta enterrada por allí, el cazador me trajo la prueba.

Con una mirada de pura maldad y sonriendo vilmente abrio el cofre.

-Aquí esta…su calzón.

* * *

-¿Su que?- pregunto Master Hand sorprendido.

-Perdón me distraje- respondió Crazy Hand dejando de esculcar en los cajones del mueble de su hermano- Rectifico…

* * *

-Aquí esta su corazón.

El chavo le lanzo un vistazo al interior del cofre.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto con tono fresa enojado.

-Es el corazón de BlancaPeach. Y con ella fuera, yo recuperare mi primer lugar como la más bella del reino.

-Ay reinita- suspiro el chavo - Si tu me preguntaras la lista de las mas inteligentes tu…no estarías allí.- puntualizo casi casi burlándose.

-¿A que viene eso?

-A que nunca viste un corazón humano ¿no sabes que eso que tienes allí es el corazón de un pollo?

-¿El…corazón de un pollo?- repitió la reina.

-O en su defecto, el de un canario que pica cuando le dan el agua- corrigió el chavo echándole otro vistazo.

La reina del drama empezó a temblar del puro coraje.

-Con razón….el cazador se cambio el nombre a Juan No Me Encuentras-murmuro rabiosa, aventó el cofre- Iré yo misma a acabar con la flor más bella del condado. Pero necesito un disfraz que oculte mi porte y que nadie me identifica. Usare el libro de Pociones Avanzadas.

-Ay mi reinita, no te compliques la vida.- el chavo guay se levanto - Hay una forma mas sencilla de disfrazarte sin tener que hacerte bolas con esos libros que parecen de química.

-¿Y cual es?

-Mira te desmaquillas te quitas los implantes y listo ¿Para que te esfuerzas?

La reina parpadeo sorprendida luego hinchada y ofendida le lanzo un jarrón y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-¡Que grosero eres! ¡No pedí tu opinión, cuando vuelva pagaras tu insolencia!

Y de un portazo cerro. El chavo guay volvió a suspirar.

-Tres, dos, uno- conto hacia atrás, la puerta se volvió a abrir - Esta en la casa de los siete pokemoncitos- respondió antes de que la reina abriera la boca.

_Unas par de horas después._

-Que haya hecho lo que me dijo la televisión no significa que tenga razón- refunfuño la reina del drama después de quitarse el maquillaje, los implantes en fin todo lo que se supone que la hacia bella. Y en serio uno no la reconocería. Véase por ejemplo.

-¡Tu!- indico a un guardia.

-¡Wuaaaaa! ¡Socorro, la Medeiros * se metió otra vez!- el guardia salió corriendo.

-¡Esa era yo un día que quise estar fodonga!- exclamo la reina- En fin, ahora ¿Cómo la mato? Piensa, piensa, piensa…

_Y en la casa de los pokemoncitos_

Dos días después, BlancaPeach se despedía de sus queridos pokemoncitos.

-Pika, pika, pika- recordó Pika (Traducción: Y recuerda no abrirle a nadie)

-No lo hare- respondió BlancaPeach infantilmente.

-Char, Char, char- agrego Char (Traducción: Recuerda que la reina puede encontrarte aquí)

-Si lo se- siguió canturreando BlancaPeach.

-Para tu seguridad es mejor que te hagas la sorda, puede que quieran tenderte una trampa para atraparte- explico Lucario sereno.

-Si, Lucario- canturreo BlancaPeach y le dio un besito en la cabeza. En eso todos los pokemoncitos a excepción de Jiggly se abalanzaron.

-¡Squirt, Squirt, Squirt!- saltaba Squirt (Traducción: ¡Dame otro!)

Todos ya se habían formado y se estaban marchando cuando Mew salió del hogar.

-Y recuerda- le dijo ceñudo a BlancaPeach- No dejes que ningún extraño pase aquí. No querrás llevarte una mala sorpresa.

-O Mew…te preocupas- se emociono BlancaPeach dándole un besito. A él le extraño tanto que se quedo meditando sobre ello sin fijarse por donde iba.

-¡Adiós Mew!- se despidió a lo lejos la princesa mientras este se caía al agua. *

BlancaPeach paso toda la mañana haciendo los quehaceres no le importaba mucho porque era feliz y aunque extrañaba algunas cosas de su hogar, quería mucho a esos pequeños pokemoncitos que tan amablemente le alegraban el día y eran muy considerados.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

BlancaPeach se asomo desde una ventana. En el exterior se veía una viejecita flaca y con no ropajes de mendiga que traía una canasta cubierta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto desde arriba.

-Fíjese mijita que ando vendiendo cosas ¿no quiere ver?

-¿Tiene matamoscas?

-Este…si- respondió la reina del drama pues era ella por si no lo sabias Master.

-Entonces no gracias, no lo necesito.

BlancaPeach volvió al interior de la casa dejando a la reina con cara confundida.

-Bueno….- se aclaró la garganta-Tengo…muchos productos, para…que los uses, te gustaran mucho, por favor eche un vistazo, tengo que alimentar a mis hijos y duermo en el jardín del vecino.

-Ay pobrecita- suspiro BlancaPeach, con un suspiro abrio la puerta. La bruja sonrió malvadamente.

-Tengo aquí, peines, manzanas, cintas para el cuello, manzanas, perfumes, manzanas y manzanas.

BlancaPeach estuvo a punto de tomar un peine cuando recordó la advertencia de sus pokemoncitos.

-Eeh. Creo que no gracias, deje los frijoles en la olla-empezó a excusarse BlancaPeach.

-Ay mijita, es bueno dejar que se tosten un poco además esa es una excusa común- la ``viejita'' tomo una manzana- Vamos te invito una manzanita.

-¿Cómo sé que no esta envenenada?- cuestiono BlancaPeach de pronto- Según en Blanca Nieves la manzana estaba envenenada.

-¿Cómo? ¿No confías en mi una anciana que acabas de conocer?- BlancaPeach asintió- Bueno para que veas que no soy ningún peligro para ti, mira- tomando un cuchillo la anciana la partió a la mitad- Yo me como esta parte roja normal y tu te comes la parte que hasta brilla de la radiación…es decir de lo radiantemente sabrosa que esta.

BlancaPeach miro algo recelosa la parte de la bruja.

-Quiero esa parte- pidió

-Este…no, esta echada a perder esta parte- se excuso la reina

-¡Quiero esa parte!- BlancaPeach se levanto.

-Esta bien- gruño la reina y a regañadientes le entrego su parte a la princesa -¡Mira un elefante esta cayendo del cielo!

-¿Dónde?- BlancaPeach volteo y allí la reina intercambio las partes- Humm Señora ya esta alucinando, tal vez debería…- en eso BlancaPeach mordió la manzana y como habrán podido imaginar, empezó a toser y toser hasta que cayo como costal relleno de naranjas.

-¡TOMALA BLANCAGUACALA! ¡Ahora yo soy la mas hermosa del reino!- grito eufórica la reina del drama-Yo ya sabia que morirías, lo tuve todo planeado, las manzanas, los peines, las cintas… ¡Todo estaba envenenado, no tenias oportunidad!

La reina del drama empezó a danzar alrededor de BlancaPeach diciendo que iba a ser la más hermosa. Aunque para empezar no sabia si eso era posible, vamos ya tendría que re empezar todo el tratamiento que toma meses y luego uno queda peor…bien lo sabré yo.

* * *

-¿Tu?- se pregunto extrañado Master Hand.- ¿Te has hechos tratamientos Crazy Hand?

-Esteeee…

* * *

En ese momento, se escucharon pasos.

-¡Char, Char, Char!- protestaba Char (Traducción: ¡Es la vigésima séptima vez que se nos olvida el almuerzo y las llaves!)

-¿Ivy, Ivy?- pregunto Ivy (Traducción: ¿Y porque venimos todos?)

-Jiggly Jiggly- explico Jiggly (Traducción: Porque nos da miedo quedarnos solitos en el bosque)

-Gallinas-bufo Mew.

-¿Pika, pika? ¿Pika, pika, pika?- cuestiono Pika (Traducción: ¿A si? ¿Y porque la otra vez saliste llorando del bosque diciendo que la Milagros te acosaba?)

-Fue porque…- Mew se interrumpió- ¡BlancaPeach!

-No no, tampoco le eches la culpa a ella, ni la conocías- replico Lucario.

-¡Miren allá!- índico Mew apuntando a la princesa caída.

-¡Jiggly, Pika, Char, Ivy, Squirt!- exclamaron todos (Traducción: ¡BlancaPeach!)

Todos los pokemoncitos corrieron hasta llegar a su lado. Squirt y Lucario entraron corriendo a la casa.

-¿Jiggly…Jiggly?- sollozo Jiggly (Traducción: Blanquita bonita ¿Qué te paso?

-Char, Char, Char, Chaaaarrr- opino Char (Traducción: De seguro se aventó desde la parte más alta de la casa, ya ven que decía que podía caer de pie como los gatos y zuuuuummm, azoto)

-BlancaPeach, debes resistir- rogo Mew.

-¡SQUIIIIRRRRRTTTTTT, SQUIRT, SQUIRT!- grito Squirt desde la casa (Traducción: ¡Nooooo, dejo que los frijoles se quemaran!

Todos empezaron a temblar descontrolados.

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!- grito furioso Mew- ¡BlancaPeach nunca permitiría eso, alguien le hizo daño!

E ese preciso instante, la reina disfrazada de anciana aparecio desde la maleza cargando un bote de gasolina junto con unas cerillas.

-Después de esto, nadie sospechara que fui yo ¡la reina! quien hizo todo esto- rio pero se detuvo en seco al ver a los pokemoncitos allí.

-Ivy, Ivy, Ivy- suspiro Ivy (Traducción: O parece que BlancaPeach es de las personas que tú dices no y ellos lo traducen como si)

-¿Pika, pika, pika?- pregunto Pika muy enojado.

-Claro que si fui yo- respondió la reina- Pero ustedes no saben mi identidad.

- Acabas de gritarlo- contradijo Lucario – Eres la reina que quería matar a BlancaPeach.

La reina se sonrojo.

-Pero logre mi cometido- rio la mujer- Y en cuanto me deshaga de ustedes no tendré mas obstáculos ¿O que pueden hacer ustedes contra mi insignificantes mineros?

-¡No ofenda tan noble trabajo!-En ese momento en el techo de la casa de los pokemoncitos, se hizo presente cierto joven con gorra y mochila amarilla.

-¡Ataquen en grupo!- grito el entrenador Pokemon-¡Ivy usa tus lianas!

-¡Ivy!- respondió este sacándolas, las siempre eficaces lianas sujetaron a la reina.

-¡¿Pero que?!- exclamo esta.

-¡Char doble coletazo, Squirt chorro de agua!

-¡Chaaaarrr!

-¡Squirt! –grito Squirt (Traducción: ¡Esto es por mi no novia!)

El coletazo impacto en el rostro de la reina y el chorro de agua duro bastante como para que la ahogara. Jiggly entonces se preparo y como misil se lanzo hacia el estomago de la reina del drama sacándole todo el aire.

-Humm…Humm… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- balbuceo la reina toda malformada

-¡Piiiikkaaa…!- cargo Pika-¡CHUUUUUUUUUU!

La pequeña bola de energía azul que era Pika salió disparada hacia la desgraciada reina e impacto y por un momento el bosque resplandeció.

-To…to…to- tosió la victima toda chamuscada- ¡Nunca me derrotaran!

-Ahora, aprenderás lo que ocurren cuando te metes con nosotros y con la dulce BlancaPeach- dijo Mew descendiendo mientras cargaba su bola sombra. Después con todo el desprecio y odio disponible la lanzo hacia su victima. La reina con todo el impacto salió dispara hacia atrás. Toda chamuscada, sin aire y casi casi al borde del KO.

-Si…sigo de pie- la reina del drama hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y lo logro, sonrió triunfal pero en ese instante Lucario se agacho y la miro con un destello feroz.

-Watch the power of this- dijo y de un salto se elevo.

-Ivy, Ivy, Ivy- dio Ivy al estilo meme (Ay si, hablo en ingles para verme mas matón)

-¿Mas que?- musito la reina horrorizada.

En eso Lucario desde los aires lanzo la conocida tormenta aural.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito soltando todo su poder.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!

_Después de que los pokemoncitos cocinaran a la reina y que no quedo nada de ella mas que una mancha en el suelo, se pusieron muy tristes de que BlancaPeach se hubiera muerto. Construyeron un ataúd de cristal y allí le velaban hasta que un día…_

-Debí decirle que me caía muy bien- se lamentaba Mew mientras el entrenador lo consolaba cuando de pronto el príncipe que la conoció en el castillo aparecio.

-¡He visto a despertar y romper el hechizo!

Ya se disponía a recuperar a BlancaPeach cuando en eso.

-¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Yo la rescatare!- exclamo el jinete sin cabeza.

-Tú no tienes cabeza ¿Cómo la besaras? además yo le traje serenata y flores.

-Pero no fuiste tu quien la puso a salvo en la casa de los pokemoncitos ¿verdad? ¡Fui yo! ¡Me ama por eso!

-Pika, pika- suspiro Pikachu (Esto se pondrá bueno)

-¡¿Pero que están?!- exclamo Lucario sin dar crédito a lo que veía. El jinete y el príncipe habían agarrado los extremos del ataúd y lo jaloneaban gritando cosas como que era suya y cursilerías.

-¡Jiggly, Jiggly!- regaño Jiggly enojada (Traducción: ¡Basta, el cristal es muy frágil, lo van a romper!)

¡Cuas!

Y en efecto como Jiggly advirtió, las agarraderas cedieron y el ataúd cayó con todo y BlancaPeach boca abajo rompiendo todo el cristal

-¡Pika, pika, pika, pikaa!- gruño Pika (Traducción: ¡Miren lo que han hecho tarados, tuvimos que empeñar las cosas de BlancaPeach para construirlo, ahora verán!)

-Aaaww…que sueño.

-Ante la sorpresa de todos, BlancaPeach se hallaba sentada en el suelo bostezando y totalmente confundida.

-¡Jiggly, Pika, Char, Ivy, Squirt!- exclamaron todos (Traducción: ¡BlancaPeach!)

-¿Pero como?- pregunto el entrenador Pokemon.

-Parece que no trago bien el pedazo de manzana y este se le habia atorado- explico Mew ceñudo.

-Guau, que listo no lo habia pensado- dijo el entrenador.

-No, mira allí esta el trozo- señalo el pokemoncitos blanco señalando el trozo de manzana entre los pedazos de cristal.

-¡Jiggly!- exclamo Jiggly (Traducción: ¡Que asco!)

-Mis pokemoncitos, que bueno que los vuelvo a ver- dijo BlancaPeach abrazándolos.

-¡Princesa! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy el príncipe que te trajo las flores y yo te he despertado!

-¡No! Soy el jinete sin cabeza y fui yo quien te rescato del bosque y yo te tire a propósito de tu urna para despertarte ¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Engendro sin ojos, ella se va a casar conmigo!

-¡Cállate hijo de papi, ella me quiere!

-¡BlancaPeach y yo estaremos juntos!

-Oigan nenas, alguien se les adelanto-indico Lucario.

BlancaPeach sentada en el pasto se habia cruzado con la mirada del entrenador pokemon. Y les paso justo como cierta señora Florinda y un profesor Jirafales hasta la musiquita se escucho.

-Entrenador Pokemon- suspiro la princesa.

-BlancaPeach-respondió a su vez el joven quitándose la gorra.

-Ay mire que encontrarme en estas fachas-se disculpo BlancaPeach.

-Usted se ve hermosa hasta vestida de rana.

-¡Ay ya, me pone roja!- rio BlancaPeach-Usted ayudo a mis amigos a derrotar a la reina ¿verdad?

-Lo haría mil veces mas- recito el entrenador totalmente embobado.

-¿No gusta pasar por una tacita de te?

-Faltaría más.

-Pase usted.

-Después de usted.

El entrenador Pokemon ayudo a BlancaPeach a levantarse y tomados del brazo entraron a la cabaña sin dejar de mirarse como borregos enamorados.

-Supongo que aquí ya se quedo a vivir BlancaPeach- comento Lucario mientras el jinete sin cabeza y el príncipe no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Jiggly, Pika, Char, Ivy, Squirt!- exclamaron todos (Traducción: ¡Vivaaaa!)

Y en efecto, BlancaPeach paso el resto de sus días en la casa de los pokemoncitos cuidándolos junto con su el amor de su vida el entrenador Pokemon y la televisión empezó a transmitir buenos programas, después los precios de las verduras subieron pero lejos de so todos fueron felices. Y en el castillo.

-¿Qué paso?- se pregunto el rey-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Ay mi rey, ósea en que mundo andaba usted que no se dio cuenta que su esposa la reina quiso matar a su hija, que esta huyo en el bosque y que esta casada con un joven entrenador y vive con los pokemoncitos y que a su esposa la achicharraron- dijo el chavo guay del televisor

-¿Qué paso?

-Ash, nada reycito, nada.

* * *

-¿Sabes lo que te haría Mario si se entera de que enamoraste a Peach y al entrenador?-pregunto Master Hand sonándose- Te daría una buena paliza.

-¡Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con ellos! – protesto Crazy Hand.

-Si, si lo que tu digas- murmuro su hermano mayor.

-En fin ¿Qué te pareció?

-Que en serio tienes una imaginación muuuuy grande- respondió Master Hand.

-¿Pero te gusto o no?

-Si te digo que no ¿Qué me haces?

-Me quedare aquí hasta que te guste uno.

-Entonces me encanto.

-Genial, vamos por el tercero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero te dije que ese me gusto!

-Por eso mano, como te gusto quieres oír mejores así que no te preocupes tengo mucho tiempo.

-¡Por favor alguien líbreme de…!- Master Hand no pudo terminar porque en eso tuvo un ataque de nauseas y salió disparado al baño.

-¡Ah, y tenemos que ir planeando el baby shower!- le grito Crazy Hand.

-Ugh…Crazy Hand vete a la…

* * *

Segundo cuento ¡Listo!

No lo quería tan largo (en Word me pone que son 17 paginas) pero ni modo así quedo. Esta basado en mi libro de cuentos aunque hay algunas referencias a la película de Disney. Al principio Peach terminaba con el jinete pero cuando hice la parte del entrenador me pareció mas loco por eso cambie de opinión y disfrute mucho haciendo al chico gay (guay) de la televisión.

Muchísimas gracias a Ani Strife, Esteff, JetPlyr505, geardestroy, Ayano Smash, Ensoleillement y AlexLopezGua por esos comentarios con los que puedo pagar la alimentación de mi canario (que me pico cuando le puse al agua por eso me desquite aquí) en fin gracias por comentar.

¿Que cuento seguirá? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que Crazy deje a su hermano en paz? ¿Sera niño o niña? Esta bien eso ultimo no.

* Pavarotti y Celine Dion: Uno de mis duetos favoritos.

*La Medeiros: ¡Esa vieja en serio me da miedo! ¡La única mujer mayor que hace que me duerma con la luz prendida! (Y ni siquiera es mujer)

* Mewtwo y el besito: Estaba entre Pichu y Mewtwo pero me convenció más Mewtwo porque es más fácil imaginarlo como Gruñón (hasta se me hizo tierno imaginarme como la escena de Blanca Nieves donde le da un besito y se cae al agua)

Las cintas y los peines: Lo que pasa es que en el original la reina el mato como dos veces con eso antes que con la manzana pero ya no quise escribir más.


	4. Chapter 4

Juan Toon y la planta gigante.

Toon Link, Palutena, Pit Wario.

-¡Fíjate lo que me estás dando!- Master Hand apartó a su hermano con todo y sopera.

-¡Que malo!- replicó Crazy Hand.

-¡Contigo tiene que fijarse lo que le dan a uno! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso la otra vez?

* * *

_La otra vez_

-Poción de amor, efectivo. Voy a probarlo ¿Vienes Master?

-Crazy, ignora tu impulso de idiotez-indico Master Hand leyendo el periódico.

Pero eso era pedir que los perros hicieran muuu así que Crazy Hand sirvió la poción en una taza de té.

-¡Hola Zelda! ¿Gustas?

La princesa de Hyrule se hallaba tan distraída que cometió el tremendo error de no fijarse de quien aceptaba la taza. Y la tomo justo cuando...

-¿Han visto la espada grandota de luz? El viejo verde de la colina se queja de que no la encuentra-pregunto Snake fastidiado.

-¿A quién llamas viejo verde?-gruñó Ganondorf

-¡Ese es tu color de piel! ¿No? ¡El día que parezcas como los esos de Avatar todo azul me retractó!

En eso Zelda quien ya había tomado un sorbo del te cuando su mirada se cruzo al ver al mercenario y al gerudo entonces resplandeció. Snake y Ganondorf se dieron cuenta de eso.

-¿Zelda estas bien?-pregunto Samus.

Zelda toda ruborizada miraba con ojos de amor a el hombre que era dueño de su corazón, inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Nunca mas me dejes sola te amo…!

* * *

-¡Ah sí es cierto ya me acorde!-exclamó Crazy Hand-Eso fue épico.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. De tan solo pensar como Zelda lo miraba me daba escalofríos.

-Bueno, si no tienes hambre aquí te lo dejó. Me iré pero no tardó.

Cuando la mano loca abandono la habitación, fue la oportunidad de oro de Master Hand. Con grandes esfuerzos y tosiendo flema, cerró la puerta, después aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo levanto su mueble y lo coloco de forma que bloqueara la puerta, después también acomodo su silla, escritorio de forma que ya nada podía hacer que Crazy Hand abriera la puerta.

Rendido y enfermo Master se acomodó en su cama.

-¡Aaaa…aaa...aaacchiuuu!- estornudo- Ay, por fin paz y tranqui…

¡BUM!

La mesa, las sillas y el armario salieron volando y todo eso aterrizo sobre un espantado Master Hand.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Crazy Hand- Te dije que no tardaba ¿Master?

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto débilmente una voz que estaba enterrada bajo los escombros.

-Pues la puerta no tenía seguro-respondió Crazy Hand, Master Hand tembló tratando de contenerse- ¡Vamos por el tercer cuento! Hacia muchos muchos muchos muchos...

-¡No me importa si sucedió ayer o hoy!

-Que humor-dijo Crazy herido-En fin. En un pueblito estaba pasando por la peor de las desgracias que pueden existir.

-¿Un tirano cruel? ¿Un saqueo? ¿Una epidemia que trae la muerte? ¿Justin Bieber los visitó?

-Guau, tranquilo con eso último no les desees tanto mal ¿Que te han hecho?-se apresuró a decir Crazy con un escalofrió-No era una crisis económica.

-Ah.

-El pueblo se estaba muriendo de hambre. Y eso era porque los recursos estaban escaseando y no había nadie más jod...jovialmente desgraciado que Juan Toon Link de la Villa del Villar de las Villas Pérez pero como esta largo el nombre le diremos Juan Toon

"Juan Toon vivía con su hermano no deseado Dark Juan Toon Link de la Villa del Villar de las Villas Pérez y su madre Paulatena de la Villa del Villar de las Villas Pérez (De soltera se había llamado Paulatena Pérez de los Perezes). A duras penas podían sobrevivir con restos de restos. Y apenas podían mantener una vaca que había acompañado a los niños desde su tierna infancia.

Pero como toda mamá, un día esta dictaminó.

-¡Ya me cayó gorda esa vaca! ¡No hace nada más que pastar y mirarme como diciéndome que al menos ella come pasto! Juan Toon, mañana ve al pueblo y la vendes.

Y como todo buen hijo que defiende su mascota Juan Toon protesto:

-¡Nooooo! ¡No puedes obligar a Clarabella a irse!

-¡Es a ti al que obligó que obligue a Clarabella a irse!

-¡No mamá!-lloriqueaba Dark Juan Toon -¡Si dejas que se quede, prometo que la sacaré a pasear, le limpiaré sus suciedades, la bañare y ya no dejaré que mordisquee tus vestidos!

-¡Eso mismo me dijeron cuando la separamos de su mamá!-señalo Paulatena mirando a la vaca- ¡Cuando no daba leche en polvo!

Paulatena puso en práctica la técnica conocida por casi todas las madres para que sus hijos cedieran: pensar en la felicidad del animal.

-Piensen en ella niños. Si se queda aquí se morirá solita y de hambre y si no hasta nosotros podríamos organizar una comida con tacos, carne asada…-los niños se estremecieron-Hay que darle la oportunidad de que tenga una mejor calidad de vida. No es justo que sufra y si la amamos, entonces haremos lo mejor. Por Clarabella.

* * *

-Dime que no cedieron- pidió Master Hand.

Crazy Hand suspiro. Después le puso la mano en señal de consuelo

-Cedieron.

Hubo un silencio cargado de tristeza.

-Que madres tan crueles-fue lo único dijo Master con pesar.

-Si, recuerdo el día en que mamá nos dijo lo mismo.

* * *

_El día en que mamá dijo lo mismo._

-Tienen que pensar en la felicidad de Reptar-decía la mamá a dos manitas mientras señalaba un perro -A donde irá, será un lugar muy bonito. No es justo que sufra y si lo amamos haremos lo mejor. Por Reptar.

-Está bien mami-dijo un pequeño Master Hand-Lo haremos por Reptar.

-Adiós perrito-se despidió un tierno Crazy Hand mientras el perro que tenia convulsiones, espuma y ojos enrojecidos era llevado por un señor.

-¿A que casa se irá?-pregunto Master.

Mamá ya tenía la respuesta.

-A la casa de un señor muy bondadoso y amoroso. Se llama Jesús de Nazaret. Vive con su papa el señor Dios en lugar muy amplío y lleno de nubes. Reptar será muy feliz porque va a jugar con muchos angelitos y siempre los vera a ustedes desde un lugar muy alto.

* * *

_Volviendo._

-Un día tenemos que buscar a ese señor Jesús y visitar a Reptar.

-Si-asintió Crazy Hand-Prosigo.

"Tras convencerlo, Juan Toon y su vaca Clarabella se dirigieron a la ciudad principal a buscar un nuevo hogar para Clarabella. El pueblo era muy salvaje y por poco los atropellaban..."

* * *

-Oye en esa época no había coches-interrumpió Master Hand.

-¡Y dale con el puñetin! ¡¿Que no te importaba si sucedía ayer u hoy?!

-Pues...si dije eso...

-Entonces cierra la boca...

* * *

"-¿Una vaca señor no le interesa?-pregunto Juan Toon pero el señor le ignoro.

-¿Una vaca pa' mis aguas señito?-le ofreció a una señora que lo miró espantada y salió corriendo.

Juan Toon suspiro.

-La tercera es la vencida, si no te vendo nos regresamos y decimos que nadie pero nadie te quiso-le murmuro Juan Toon a Clarabella quien compartió una mirada conspiradora.

-¿No me compra está linda vaquita?-le pregunto a otro señor.

-No hijo, gracias.

-Bueno, ya vimos, no nos ubicamos y se lo pierden así que vámonos.

-Oye amiguito ¿acaso vendes esta vaca?

Tanto como Juan Toon y Clarabella se congelaron, la vaca hasta alzo las orejas y al voltearse vieron un hombre envuelto en una capucha que no inspiraba nada de confianza.

-Vendía señor-le respondió Juan Toon -Ya está oscureciendo señor y es muy peligroso regresar a estas horas.

-Si claro, es normal que te sientas así cuando es la una de la tarde.

Juan Toon se sonrojo.

-Lo siento pero yo vengo de muy lejos y el cambio de horario me ha afectado-se excusó Toon empujando la vaca.

-Mira jovencito no te pongas más en ridículo-le dijo el extraño- Tengo un hijo que le gustan las vacas y creo que esta le agradará mucho y nos será muy útil.

-Bueno-meditó el pequeño-Lo que pasa es que quiero que ella este bien.

-Te lo juro que estará feliz ¿Cuanto cuesta?

-Este- Juan Toon miró al suelo-2000 monedas.

-Te diré que haré-le dijo el extraño-Te cambio la vaca por estos frijoles.

-¡Óigame, frijoles hay en mi casa y mi vaca no vale eso!-protesto Juan Toon.

-Aguarda, no son frijoles ordinarios. Si los plantas a la luz de la luna en dos días algo increíble sucederá y te traerá la felicidad ¿no te gustaría?

-Diga mas-pidió Juan Toon.

-Tus problemas se resolverán porque estos frijolitos son la llave a un tesoro inigualable.

-Diga más...

_Una hora __después._

-...y entonces, nunca más harán fics yaoi de Light Yagami y L ¿aceptas? *

Juan Toon miró triste a Clarabella. Tenía una oferta única y que además de cuidar la reputación de Death Note, su familia saldría de pobres y penurias. Suspiro.

-Está bien-tendió una mano para recibir los frijoles y alargó la otra para entregar a su amada Clarabella- Adiós-le dijo triste, después con la cabeza gacha se alejó.

-Bueno vaquita-le dijo el extraño-Vámonos corriendo al restaurante especializado en carne de mi hijo que le prometí un bovino gordito.

Mientras tanto en el hogar, Paulatena y Dark Juan Toon se andaban preparando para cuando Juan Toon regresará con el anhelado dinero.

-Siquiera una vez que comamos decente-decía Paulatena colocando los cubiertos. Dark Juan Toon alzo la mirada al oír que alguien abría la puerta y Paulatena saco una libreta y un lápiz.

-¡Ya quiero hacer la lista de la compra!- comento toda emocionada.

Cuando Juan Toon entro con una sonrisa triunfal, Paulatena y Dark Juan Toon se sintieron los mas dichoso.

-¡¿Cómo te fue, como te fue?!- le preguntaron ansiosos.

-Estoy triste por Clarabella- respondió Toon- Pero conseguí unas cosas que harán que algo increíble suceda y nos traerá la felicidad

-¡¿En serio?!

-Nuestros problemas se resolverán porque tenemos la llave a un tesoro inigualable.

-¡Di más!

-Lo mejor es que nunca más harán fics yaoi de Light Yagami y L.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!- Paulatena abrazo a Juan Toon- ¿Cuánto te dieron?

-¡Tres!- grito eufórico Juan Toon.

La expresión de Paulatena cambio.

-¿Millones?

-No.

-¿Miles?

-No.

-¿Cientos?

-No mama, me dieron tres.

-¿Tres…monedas….por una vaca?- murmuro Paulatena en shock.

-No mama, tres frijoles mágicos por una vaca.

-¡¿QUE COMO?!

Juan Toon se los enseño.

-Si los plantamos a la luz de la luna, en dos días nuestros problemas se resolverán.

-¡Como eres tonto!- exclamo Dark Juan Toon abalanzándose sobre su hermano, tomando los frijoles y aventándolos por la ventana. Los frijoles fueron a caer en un hoyo de tierra cavada aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

-¡Oye, nuestra esperanza!-grito Juan Toon angustiado pero las miradas asesinas de Paulatena y Dark Juan Toon además de que echaban humo por las orejas lo hicieron quedarse donde estaba.

Para no entrar en detalles, digamos que esa noche Juan Toon durmió boca abajo.

Dos días después incapaz de soportar la mirada de decepción de Paulatena y las burlas de Dark Juan Toon, Juan Toon salió temprano de la casa sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Cómo fui capaz de creerme ese engaño?- se dijo disgustado a si mismo mientras pateaba piedritas -Siquiera hubieran sido frijoles de oro pero noooo, tenía que hacerle caso a ese señor. De seguro se está riendo de lo lindo de haberme mentido.

En eso Juan Toon se estampo contra algo.

-Ay... ¿pero que? – Juan Toon se acomodo su gorra pero sus ojos se hicieron más grandes al ver algo que parecía un enorme tronco verde que subía y subía hasta perderse en el cielo.

-Mip- alcanzo a decir totalmente asustado y con voz aguda.

Después como bala corrió a su casa y se metió bajo la funda de la almohada. Tan ridículo.

* * *

-Déjalo ¿Qué tiene que Toon Link se escondiera esa vez en la funda? Tú una vez te escondiste en el cajón, aunque no sé cómo le hiciste- dijo Master defendiendo al niño.

-Es solo coincidencia que Toon Link y Juan Toon se escondan en el mismo lugar así que ya deja de relacionar a los de la mansión con los de mis cuentos

* * *

Juan Toon temblando fue saliendo poco a poco de su escondite.

-Eso…eso…eso…eso…era- murmuro tomando aire y valor salió de la funda,después salió de la casa y al final se encontró ante la extraña cosa.

-Una planta gigante- dijo asombrado- Es increíble, aunque no puedo creer que nadie la haya visto crecer. A ver que dice el empaque.

Juan Toon miro la bolsita de plástico, tenia dibujado un frijol sonriendo con el pulgar levantado que decía: "Magi-Frijol: ¡Mejor que un frijol saltarín!"

-"A la luz de la luna llena o con echarles agua en un vaso, tu magifrijol crecerá y crecerá y tendrás horas de diversión. No se deje al alcance de los niños menores de tres años, no comérselos porque le crecerá una planta en el estomagó, el uso de este producto puede causar caídas, aves estrelladas y accidentes aéreos " – leyó con una expresión de su nueva adquirida desconfianza miro hacia arriba- Tal vez esto termine siendo peor idea.

-¡Juan Toon! ¡Como estas castigado, ven a lavar los platos!

Pero apenas termino Paulatena de llamar su hijo y este ya estaba trepado en la planta gigante.

-Pues a ver a donde termino.

Y así Juan Toon fue sube, que sube, que sube, que sube. En un punto se detuvo mirar para abajo.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo al ver que todo se veía más lejano- Seguiré subiendo aunque estaré en problemas si quiero ir al baño hum ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Juan Toon levanto el rostro hacia el horizonte y vio que un avión de madera y papel se iba acercando (pues todavía no se modernizaban los aviones)

-Estimado pasajeros, dentro de poco llegaremos a nuestro destino- hablo el capitán del avión mientras él y el copiloto pedaleaban- La azafata pasara para que puedan tomar agua que les servirá para que sigan pedaleando.

-¡Capitán mire eso!- exclamo el copiloto señalando al frente

-¡Hay un niño el cielo!- grito la azafata.

-¡Maldición, de seguro uso esos magifrijoles! ¡Pedaleen, pedaleen como si su vida dependiera de ello!

-¡Hacia el otro lado, hacia el otro lado!-grito a su vez Juan Toon moviendo rapidamente su brazo-¡Se van a estrellar!

-¡Auxilio!- gritaron los pasajeros.

El avión de papel y madera por un momento pareció que iba a evitar chocar contra la planta pero de pronto un viento lo arrastro de nuevo hacia el frente.

-¡Giren! ¡GIREN!- grito Juan Toon histérico agitando banderas blancas.

-¡Vamos a sufrir, VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡VAYANSE A SU IZQUIERDA A SU IZQUIERDA!

-¡A LA DERECHA, A LA DERECHA!

-¡ABAJO, HACIA ABAJO!

-¡PEDALEEN, PEDALEEN!

-¡SUJENTENSE!

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAHHHHHH!- grito Juan Toon con los ojos todos desorbitados y cubriéndose con los brazos.

* * *

_Algunos minutos después._

Después del tremendo susto que le pego el avión de madera y papel, Juan Toon por fin llego sano y salvo hacia el final. Y cuál sería su sorpresa al divisar que en frente suyo, se veía un pequeño camino que conducía a un enorme castillo.

-Guau- articulo Juan Toon, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo- Que loco.

En eso una mariposa paso a su lado, pero era una mariposa que superaba su tamaño. Juan Toon observo en shock como el enorme insecto seguía su camino, después saco de su bolsillo algo que su hermano que le había dado que se llamaba vino y luego del otro bolsillo saco la película de Bichos y las miro apesumbrado.

-Nunca volveré aceptar aguas misteriosas de Dark Juan Toon- decidió tirándolo hacia el vacio.

Y así continúo caminando, era de admirarse como alguien que tenía hambre siguiera caminando pero su curiosidad era lo que le hacía olvidarse de ello hasta que llego a la puerta del castillo. Como era educado toco la puerta y quitándose el gorro espero a que abrieran cosa que no sucedió pero que descubrió que podía pasar por debajo de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Desde debajo, podía ver lo que parecía ser una enorme silla. Quiso seguir pero estaba atorado de forma que utilizando los brazos se impulso hacia adelante hasta que salió.

-Uff- suspiro, empezó a caminar pero de pronto sintió frio en sus piernas. Se miro y descubrió que estaba en calzones.- Uy- rápidamente volvió por sus pantalones que se habían atorado bajo la puerta y se los coloco. Ya después supo que era una pulga literalmente porque todo a su alrededor era gigante. La silla, la mesa, todo era demasiado grande.

-¿En dónde estoy?- se pregunto Juan Toon- Esto es tan loco. No sé que decir.

-Entonces deja de hablar solo.

Juan Toon miro a su alrededor pero no se veía nadie.

-¿Quién hablo?- pregunto sin dejar de buscar el origen de la voz.

-Acá arriba.

Juan Toon descubrió que la voz parecía venir de algo que parecía ser un largo poste de madera que terminaba en paja.

-¿Tengo que subir hasta allá arriba?- se quejo- Realmente no quiero. Ya subí mucho…

_¡O subes o le diré ya sabes que a ya sabes quién! Grito Crazy Hand_

-No sé de que me habla, pero mejor no me arriesgo- decidió Juan Toon arremangándose y subiendo poco a poco. Los brazos le dolían y sentía que el suelo se lo iba a llevar. Subió y subió hasta que al final llego.

-Uf, llegue. Ahora si ¿Quién hablo?

Juan Toon se interrumpió al ver lo que parecía ser en efecto un nido de ándola de su camino pudo ver algo increíble. Era una especie de niño de pelo castaño rojizo, ojos azules y con alas en su espalda que se hallaba sentado de piernas cruzadas.

-Hola, que ojos tan grandes tienes – saludo el niño con alas.

-¿Qué…quien…eres tú?- pregunto Juan Toon estupefacto.

-Me llamo Pat- respondió el susodicho- Aun no llego a los veinte, soy sagitario tengo alas y yo soy el que tiene los famosos huevos de oro. ¿Tu quien eres?

-Este…me llamo Juan Toon Link de la Villa del Villar de las Villas Pérez, tengo diez años y no sé que signo soy ¿Qué quieres decir con lo otro? ¿Tienes huevos de ogro?

-No, huevos de oro. Son muy valiosos y solo yo puedo tenerlos.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de algo así- dijo Juan Toon- Es algo extraño y difícil de creer…aunque si eso viene de un niño pollo no suena tan mal

-¡¿Niño pollo?!- exclamo ofendido Pat aunque después lo reconsidero-Oh, para que negarlo, es inútil-suspiro desanimado.

-¿Entonces, tú tienes los huevos de oro?

-Claro que soy el poseedor de los huevos de oro ¿Quieres ver?-pregunto Pat levantándose y empezar a quitarse los pantalones y abultándose...

* * *

-¡CRAZY HAND!

-Oh bueno, bueno ya- refunfuño la mano loca-Dejas a todos con la curiosidad.

* * *

Pat se levantó y mostró que en efecto debajo de el relucían tres huevos de oro que estaban siendo empollados.

-¡Macizo!-exclamó Juan Toon- ¡Son de oro macizo, increíble!

-Gracias-dijo Pat orgulloso-Me alimento de lo mejor.

Juan Toon estaba llenándose de felicidad. Con esto podrían salir de pobres y presumir a todos los niños ricachones...hasta que recordó que no había ricos en el pueblo. Bueno, les presumiría a los menos pobres.

-Pero ¿son tuyos?- pregunto algo cohibido señalando los huevos.- ¿O como le haces para…?

-¡Mira no te voy a enseñar como los pongo!- replico Pat en tono agresivo- Pero para que no desconfíes- Saco los tres huevos del nido y después se acomodo-¿Podrías voltearte por favor…y cerrar la cortina? Yo te digo cuando.

Juan Toon incomodo, hizo lo que le Pat le indico y le dio la espalda a la cortina. En eso para su vergüenza se empezaron a escuchar quejidos, bufidos, algunos gruñidos de desesperación acompañados de un murmullo que decía " ¡Empuja Pat, puja!"

* * *

-Eso es repugnante Crazy- dijo Master.

-Si es un niño pollo no es tan raro.

* * *

Finalmente, Pit pregunto:

-Ya salió uno ¿Cuántos quieres?

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!- se apresuro a decir Juan Toon antes de volver a abrir la cortina. Y en efecto, a un lado de un sudoroso Pat, un huevo de oro relucía.

-¡Increíble!- repitió Juan Toon levantándolo –Con esto todos los problemas se solucionaran en el pueblo. Pat, te ofrezco venir conmigo a mi hogar, necesitamos mucha ayuda. Ven para que no te sientas solo aquí en tu castillo todo grandote.

-Este…-Pat se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo- Veras...no es mi castillo y no vivo solo. Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Con una sonrisa triste le mostró a Juan Toon una cadena sujeta a su tobillo.

-Oh- musito Juan Toon con pena- Esto es cruel ¿Quién te tiene aquí?

En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar un rumor, Juan Toon se quedó quieto. Casi al instante pudo oír pasos gigantes descomunales y desde el pasillo una sombra gorda se materializó. Con cuidado, Pat tomo a Juan Toon y se elevo todo lo que podía para dejarlo en la ventana.

-Mejor que no te vea, te iría muy mal

-¡FA, FE, FI,FO,FU!- grito la sombra, Juan Toon asustado se agacho.- ¡Ya aprendí la letra F ahora sigue GA,GE,GI,GO,GU!

Lo último que Juan Toon se esperaba ver era la versión gigante de cierto gordo italiano, doble malvado de un plomero legendario, bigotón, patán, salvaje analfabeta que traía en su mano una pierna de pollo y en la otra un mazo que se dirigió hacia Pat.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto bruscamente, fue hacia el indefenso Pat y lo tomo de los tobillos para examinar el nido-Cuatro… ¡Te ordene que quería 50 huevos de oro por día!

-¡No es fácil sabes!- protesto Pat colgando de las manos del gigante- Andar poniendo y poniendo minuto tras minuto ¡Se nota que nunca has sido madre!

Wuario con un resoplido lo sentó violentamente.

-¡Mira gallina humana, pon los huevos de oro o si no!- le dio un mordisco violento a la pierna de pollo a lo que Pat gimió asustado- Te comeré.

El gigante Wuario rio sonoramente, de un solo bocado arranco la carne y luego tiro al suelo el hueso. Después se tumbo al sofá para empezar a roncar.

-Agh, que desagradable- murmuro Juan Toon, se acomodo el gorro y echo un vistazo a su alrededor- ¡Que asco de lugar! ¡Los calzones en el lavadero de platos! Ciertamente ya me largo de aquí.

Juan Toon le hizo señas a Pat que estaba sentado desanimado esperando a que volviera a sentir ganas de dar el milagro de la vida.

-Oye Pat- Este discretamente voló hacia Juan Toon – Si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida poniendo huevos, hay que irnos de aquí los dos.

-Yo encantado pero estoy encadenado- le volvió a recordar Pat – Tienes que traer la llave y liberarme.

-¿Y dónde está la llave?- pregunto Juan Toon presintiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-En su bolsillo- respondió Pat señalando al gigante.

Juan Toon inspiró llenándose de valor.

-Bueno, allá voy.

-¡Espera! ¡Sigues…!

-¡Aaaaaahhhyyyy!- grito Juan Toon mientras caía.

-…en la ventana- termino Pat mirando hacia abajo.

Juan Toon abrió los ojos y por fortuna, había aterrizado en el nido de paja. Insultando a Pat en su interior, bajo rápidamente por el poste. Después con pasos cautelosos se fue acercando al sofá. Empezaba a trepar por la tela del sofá cuando en eso vio un líquido descender.

-¡Babea!- exclamo asqueado, Wuario soltó un sonoro ronquido.

Juan Toon finalmente llego hasta el estomago del gigante que subía y bajaba acompañado de la respiración de Wuario. Allí busco con la mirada el bolsillo hasta que lo descubrió en la chaqueta. Con pasos cautelosos, Juan Toon avanzo y no tardo en encontrarse cerca del bolsillo. Se deslizo por la tela.

-¡Fuchi! ¿Con que lavar su ropa?- se quejo tapándose la nariz-¡Condenado niño pollo! ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía un llavero? No sé que llave es

Juan Toon fue levantando con sus pequeñas fuerzas llave tras llave. Pero Wuario en eso soltó una especie de estornudo ronquido y despertó. A Juan Toon casi le dio el patatús.

-Bueno- bostezo Wuario- Ya descanse, ahora a mis obligaciones

Y entonces se dejo caer en el sillón de nuevo.

Juan Toon en el interior del bolsillo, termino volcado y sujetándose a veinte uñas en el llavero.

-Solo espero que no se voltee boca abajo.

Tres segundos después su deseo no deseado se hizo realidad.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, Juan Toon se arrastró fuera del bolsillo. Para él era un milagro que no estuviera aplastado como mosquito (si lo matan pues ya no hay historia, para desgracia de Master) luego de salir, sujeto fuertemente el aro del llavero y empezó a jalar.

-Mendigo…gigante…ya no le entres con singular alegría a la comida- bufo haciendo enormes esfuerzos pero en eso sintió como alguien lo levantaba de los tobillos y de pronto se encontró con los pequeños ojos del gigante.

-Mama- murmuro Toon Link.

-¿Qué eres tú y que tratas de hacer?- pregunto Wuario sacudiéndolo - Podría tragarte de un solo bocado.

-¡Noooo, por favor! ¡Ya me estoy viendo como los de Shingeki no Kyojin!

-¡Dime que estás haciendo aquí!

-Es que…vine a desafiarte - respondió Toon Link

-¿Eh?- Wuario lo miro con rareza.

-Si…estoy aburrido y…- la verdad es que a Juan Toon no se le daba bien inventar cosas bajo presión.

-¿Con que eso?- Wuario dio un escupitajo- Pues a ver, acepto ¿Qué ganamos?

-Pues, si yo gano…me dejas ir y haces como que nunca me conociste.

-Y si yo gano, esta noche ceno…bueno eres muy chiquito de forma que…te masticare como chicle ¿entendió?

-Pero me matas primero- pidió Juan Toon.

-Trato.

Wuario entonces bajo a Juan Toon a la mesa donde este empezó a formular su primer reto.

-Pues…te reto a que saltes de aquí al techo- Como mencione antes Master, el pequeño bajo presión tenía pocas ideas.

-¿Y ya?- Wuario entonces se impulso y llego al techo- A este paso vas a perder antes de darte cuenta, bueno ahora…te reto a que vayas al lavaplatos y recojas una cuchara que perdí.

Wuario lo tomo y se lo llevo al mencionado lugar.

-¿Hace cuanto que no lavas tus platos?- pregunto Juan Toon horrorizado al ver la pila mohosa y maloliente.

-Como hace cuatro meses ¿ya te das?

-No no- Juan Toon inspiro y bajo por el horroroso lugar. Unos segundos, salió con la mencionada cuchara "Tengo que ser más duro" pensó- Te reto a que bebas agua de la bacinica

-¡Hey, me robaste la idea!

_Después de muchos retos._

Juan Toon termino de engullir el enorme trozo de pastel de anís * que Wuario le había servido. Con un sabor horrible en la boca, levanto el puño triunfal

-Has aguantado- comento Wuario admirado – Yo ni sé porque tenía ese pastel ¿Y ahora que hago?

Juan Toon miro a su alrededor fingiendo que se concentraba. Llego la parte por la cual hizo cosas como escribirse en las nalgas " ¿Qué me ves? ", pelear con una rata que vivía en el colchón de Wuario, beber leche podrida y muchas cosas más.

-Te reto a que no te atreves a quitarle esa cadena a esa ave super peligrosa- dijo al fin señalando a Pat que estaba acomodando sus huevos.

-¿Qué? No me voy a arriesgar a que se me escape, pídeme otra cosa- demando Wuario.

-¡Se me están acabando las ideas!-mintió Juan Toon- Además ese el chiste, que hagas cosas que nunca harías ¿Qué le temes de un niño pollo que se nota que no tiene cerebro y que además es pariente de las aves mas dejadas del mundo?

-¿Eh?- cuestiono Pat levantando la cabeza.

Wuario miro ceñudo a Pat, después molesto a Juan Toon. Después empezó a pensar si ese reto le convenía. Lo que le llevo mucho rato

-Bueno ya- acepto media hora después, Juan Toon que se estaba leyendo la mano lo miro cansinamente.- A ver gallinita, tu intentas algo y mira lo que tengo allí- le señalo un matamoscas, Pat trago saliva nervioso.

Wuario entonces saco el llavero y tras encontrar la llave agarro bruscamente la pierna de Pat y le quito la cadena. Pat se quedo temblando del puro miedo pero no se movió.

-Listo-Wuario en eso sintió ganas de ir al baño- Oh, espera aquí un momento pulguita.

Wuario subió las escaleras para ir al necesitado lugar, Juan Toon entonces vio su oportunidad.

-Vamos, es ahora o nunca- le indico a Pat.

-Ahora ya entiendo porque lo retaste a que se bebiera 57 vasos de agua- comprendió Pat estirando sus alas.

-Ni me digas, que yo también tuve que hacerlo- replico Juan Toon apretando fuertemente las piernas- Ven, corre…no vuela... ¿vuelas?

-Si ¿por…? ¡Ya basta con eso!- exclamo Pat ofendido - Solo porque pongo huevos no significa que sea una gallina totalmente.

Pat entonces sobrevoló el área feliz de volar después de un chorro de tiempo. Luego fue hacia Juan Toon y lo agarro de las axilas para que se elevaran juntos por los aires.

-¡Estoy volando!- grito Juan Toon feliz.

-Cállate, el que vuela soy yo- ordeno Pat saliendo por la ventana abierta.

-¡Pase por mucho para liberarte, no seas grosero!

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Juan Toon señalo la planta gigante.

-Si vamos para abajo, llegaremos a mi casa- indico el niño aliviado de abandonar el castillo y no ser comido (además de que ya todo mejoraría) De pronto una piedra casi les hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¿Pero que?- Pat miro hacia abajo y palideció, Wuario estaba apuntándoles con una resortera.

-¡Aquí regresan por las malas!- grito Wuario metiendo otra piedra.

Pat y Juan Toon volaron violentamente mientras las piedras amenazaban con derribarlos. Wuario no dejaba de perseguirlos y sus grandes pisadas hacían temblar todo el lugar.

-¡Casi lo logramos, casi…Ouwwww!

Una piedra al fin había alcanzado la pierna de Pat, hiriéndolo gravemente. El poseedor de los huevos de oro se tambaleo hasta que al fin empezaron a caer.

-¡Sujétate Juan Toon!- grito Pat mientras se dirijan a toda velocidad al suelo con un sonido de avión cayéndose- ¡Aterrizaje de emergencia!

Después de que se estrellaran y levantaran algo de tierra, Juan Toon se arrodillo al lado de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Toon. Pat estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados- ¡Pat, no te mueras! ¡Pat! ¡Responde, di algo!

-Algo- murmuro este adolorido.

-Al menos fue algo- suspiro Juan Toon aliviado. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que no estaban muy lejos de la planta.-Vamos pollito, te cargo.

-¡PULGA! ¡TE VA A DOLER TANTO QUE HABRAS DESEADO NO HABERME RETADO!- se oyó gritar a Wuario.

-Patitas para que las quiero- dijo Juan Toon levantando a Pat. Así empezó a correr al tiempo que para su desgracia, Wuario se iba acercando más. Tras echar la carrera de su vida, Juan Toon llego a la planta.

-Si bajamos los dos, nos tardaremos mas- se percato Pat mirando hacia abajo- De acuerdo Juan tenemos que pensar en algo para que huyamos rápido.

-Yo ya se- respondió Juan Toon antes de que Pat se diera cuenta, el niño lo aventó hacia el vacio.

-¡TARADOOOOOO! ¡ESA NO ERA MI IDEAA, YO ESTOY HERIDOOOOOOO!

-EL PROBLEMA ESTA EN TU PIERNA NO EN TUS ALAS- respondió a su vez Juan Toon, luego el mismo se aferro a la rama y comenzó el descenso. No llevaba ni la mitad cuando sintió el enorme peso que se agrego a la planta al momento que Wuario también se aferro. Si ese ser llegaba al suelo, ni modo, estaban todos amolados por lo que Juan Toon se apresuro y se esforzó en deslizarse por el tronco como si fuera tobogán lo más rápido que podía.

Luego de una eternidad, Juan Toon llego al suelo, rápidamente corrió al cobertizo y agarro un hacha de doble calibre "especial para cortar plantas gigantes marca Acme"

Juan Toon entonces se puso a cortar la planta a hachazos.

-Y yo que la quería para divertirme- se lamento pero siguió dándole de hachazos y hachazos pero no hacia mucho por cortarla.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- pregunto Dark Juan Toon llegando

-Tengo que cortar esta planta que nacio de los magifrijoles que intercambie por la vaca y ahora un gigante esta bajando porque lo engañe para que yo escapara con el niño pollo que pone los huevos de oro- explico Juan Toon atropelladamente.

-Ah- Dark Juan Toon se le quedo viendo.

Juan Toon siguió dándole de hachazos hasta que el tronco cedió y se vino a pique. Juan Toon jalo a su hermano lejos de la zona de peligro.

-¡ECHEN PAJAAAA!- grito Wuario mientras se precipitaba a toda velocidad hacia el suelo-¡O UN COLCHÓN!

La tierra tembló cuando el cuerpo de Wuario se estrello contra este provocando que Juan Toon y Dark Juan Toon se alzaran y que el pueblo se sacudiera.

* * *

_Después de recuperarse del temblor._

-Mira ese hoyo- comento Dark Juan Toon señalando el hoyo con la forma y los contornos de Wario.

-¿Crees que siga vivo?-pregunto Juan Toon nervioso.

-Pues si lo sigue, estará muy bien enterrado- observo su hermano.

-Ahora si como dice la canción "Toco Fondo"

Podríamos ganar mucho dinero convirtiéndolo en atracción.

-Dinero… ¡Pat!- exclamo Juan Toon recordando a su amigo pollo- Dark, ¿no cayo por aquí un niño con alas?

-Sip, lo lleve a la casa donde mama lo va a atender, dice que hará un buen caldo.

-¡Mama!- grito Juan Toon horrorizado.

Los dos hermanos llegaron a la casa donde Paulatena trataba de convencer a Pat de entrar a la olla.

-¡Pat!- exclamo Juan Toon aliviado de verlo- ¡Estas vivo!

-No gracias a ti- gruño Pat.

-Mama, no lo cocines mira lo que hace.

Juan Toon le dio su habitación a Pat para que pudiera "tener privacidad"

-¿Acaso esta dando a luz?- pregunto Paulatena alarmada.

-Algo así.

Pat los llamo para que vieran los dos huevos de oro que yacían a su lado.

-Tuvo gemelos- observo Juan Toon.

-¡Es maravilloso!- exclamo Paulatena- ¡Juan Toon, salvaste al pueblo y a la familia!

Pat fue de gran utilidad desde ese entonces porque saco al pueblo adelante ya que sus huevos de oro se vendían muy bien a los museos, personas ricas etc. Y Juan Toon volvió a ser feliz con su familia porque pues otro final no puede haber.

¿Y que paso con Clarabella?

-Mire hijo, le dije que tener una vaca viva frente al restaurante iba a traer mas clientela.

* * *

-Tan, tan…

-Ay Crazy no sé que te tomas para que esos inventos te lleguen a la cabeza.

-No tomo nada, solo los leo de este libro.

-Aja- Master le arrebato el libro-No lo puedo creer ¡aquí esta escrito!

-Te lo dije.

-Bueno me voy a dormir.

-Esta bien Master, sueña que te cuento muchos cuentos.

-Espero que no- antes de cerrar los ojos (¿?) Master Hand le hizo una pregunta que traia desde hace rato- ¿Cómo termino lo de Zelda cuando le diste la poción de amor? Ya no me acuerdo.

-Como no habia cura tuvimos que hacer que Snake la rechazara.

-Ah es cierto, fue un lloriqueo pero al menos lo supero.

* * *

Tercer cuento ¡Listo!

Después de pensar, descartar, corregir ya lo traje hecho. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se les haya hecho tedioso, por estar largo (otra vez salió mas largo de lo que yo esperaba) pero ni modo.

Muchísimas gracias a Ani Strife, Esteff, JetPlyr505, geardestroy, Ayano Smash, Ensoleillement, AlexLopezGua y Mr. NBA por sus comentarios que animan a que siga con este fic. Tuve problemas con mi compu y la recupere hace poco y por eso a muchos no les agradecí en privado por ese problemita, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

¿Qué cuento seguirá? ¿Vendrá alguien a salvar a Master de otra historia rara? ¿Qué hubiera dado más miedo Snake o Ganondorf?

*Yaoi de Light y L: En realidad no tengo nada en contra del yaoi (para que me hago yo a veces los leo) pero para los que conozcan Death Note, es una combinación que a mi me no me gusta ¡L no puede hacerme eso! xD

*Anís: Sabe horrible, yo una vez como gelatina de anís pensando que era de agua y que furris sorpresa me lleve.

*Frijoles saltarines: Si existen, yo tuve tres y se me murieron

¡Nos vemos hasta el next!


	5. Chapter 5

Caperucito Rosa

(Kirby, Wolf, MetaKnight)

La mañana fresca y soleada ilumino el jardín, al igual que la mansión Smash donde solo estaban dos manos. Una enferma y la otra quien sabe que hacía.

Master Hand se despertó al sentir que iba a estornudar y de hecho lo hizo. Algo adormilado, se sonó los mocos (¿?) y se quedo recostado en la cama en la oscura habitación.

-Me siento de la vil patada, pero que sueño tan bonito- murmuraba- ¿Cómo iba? Mar, palmeras, mis muchachos divirtiéndose, Samus en traje de buzo ˟ (Estarán decepcionados los hombres) piñas coladas, R.O.B tuvo problemas al aventarse del paracaídas, cangrejos… ¡Quiero estar allí!

En eso desde afuera , le llegaron los gritos de una protesta, Master decidió ignorarlos y tratar de dormirse de nuevo pero parecían hacerse más fuertes por lo que con un gruñido, la mano jefe se levanto, abrió las puertas de su balcón para ver que rábanos pasaba.

-¡El pueblo...unido...jamás será vencido!- gritaba Crazy Hand marchando con un cartel por el jardín– ¡El pueblo, callado, jamás será escuchado!

-Crazy Hand ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- pregunto su hermano desde su ventana.

-¡Master Hand, únete a la causa!- grito Crazy saludándolo al divisarlo- ¡Baja!

-¡No hasta que me digas porque haces esto!- negó Master Hand -¿Volvieron a subir los precios de la leche o votaron para que les pongan impuestos a las mascotas?

-¡No, estoy aburrido! – Respondió la mano - ¡MANO POR MANO, JUNTOS VENCEREMOS!

* * *

_Más tarde_

-¿Tienes que estar siempre inquieto?- regañaba Master Hand tomando sorbos del jugo – No puedes andar protestando sin siquiera una razón, eso se hace cuando alguien hizo algo malo no porque no tienes nada que hacer.

-Está bien, está bien-canturreo Crazy- Es que tú estabas roncando hasta más no poder y yo no me divierto platicando con la televisión.

-¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que las personas de la tele no platican contigo?

-Que malos y yo que el otro día que la mujer de ese programa de Confesiones no sabía qué hacer, le daba consejos y ni me hacía caso.

-Solo busca otra cosa que hacer que no implique fuego, cosas filosas, comida echada a perder…

-¿Puedo leer cuentos a los necesitados?

-Si, eso es inofensivo.

-¡Bien, te voy a leer un cuento!-brinco Crazy Hand.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay, no!

* * *

Había una vez, como en todo pez.

-¿En todo pez?

-Estoy buscando que rime, continúo: En un pueblo de buen humor y color, vivía un simpático personaje que se llama Kirvy, era muy agradable y muy amable. De muy buen corazón, no me preguntes la razón pero a cualquier desdicha, podía hacerle frente con mucha dicha.

-¡Deja de narrar como el narrador del Grinch! ¡Me pone nervioso!

-Se me olvidaba- dijo Crazy Hand- Que a ti nunca te gusto el Dr. Seuss.

-Sus historias tenían dibujos raros y me hacían sentir mal- murmuro Master Hand tapándose con la sabana-Recuerdo cuando vi ese capítulo donde según esto tenían jamón y huevos verdes y luego había unos pollos feos marchando y luego no se que drogadas sacaban ¡Tanta historia sin sentido me rompe la cordura!

-Bueno ya, te daré gusto.

* * *

Un día, su abuelita le confecciono una caperuza roja para que no se mojara tanto cuando lloviera. Debido a que era él era rosa y la caperuza era roja le decían bola de helado de fresa con fresa o Caperucito Rosa de cariño.

Un día la mama le llamo y le dijo:

-Fíjate que a tu abuelita se le volvió a desacomodar la cadera de plástico que le dimos cuando perdió la suya el día en que cayó del tercer piso además de que le dio una gripe y en otras palabras esta toda acabada. Kirvy quiero que vayas y le des este guiso que le hice junto con otras cosas sabrosas. No te tardes…y por favor no te lo comas.

-Sip- Kirvy entonces feliz como lombriz… ya, ya no rimare – dijo Crazy al notar que Master Hand bufaba – En fin Kirvy tomo la canasta y saltando y saltando se dispuso a llegar a la casa de Doña Abuelita, la viejecita más noble del mundo. Así que Kirvy, decidió tomar el autobús que llevaba a muchas rutas como "El bosque, el parque, Casa de Dididi, Casa de los Pokemoncitos, Casa de Juan Toon, Casa de los Sustos, Casa de la abuelita de Kirvy " entre muchas rutas más.

Pero cuando ya iban entrando al camino que llevaba a casa de la abuelita, el conductor le dijo:

-Lo siento Kirvy, pero me temo que tendrás que bajarte. Porque escuche el rumor de un lobo que anda rondando por allí.

-Pero usted tiene un camión- replico Kirvy- Puede atropellarlo.

-Si pero no me voy a arriesgar a que me vaya a saltar por la ventana, que me pida que lo lleve a algún lado o que incluso finja ser un policía y me detenga.

Así es, el conductor sufría Lobo Fobia. Cuando las victimas ven sus objetos de miedo por muy inofensivos de lo que en realidad son, estos imaginan cualquier cosa exagerada ya que creen que van a atacarlos y sienten la urgencia de evitarlo o huir a cualquier costa.

* * *

-Crazy, yo no necesitaba que llamaras a un doctor para decirme todo eso- recrimino Master Hand al ver al hombre en bata.

-Yo no llame a ningún doctor- negó Crazy Hand sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Milagros y recibí antier una llamada de la señorita Peach para atenderlo Míster Master- se presento el doctor- Solo que no pude presentarme hasta ahora.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me envió un milagro!- exclamo Master- Por favor doctor ayúdeme, tengo una gripe horrible además de que ayer tenía nauseas y vomito.

-Entiendo… es muy peligroso tener gripe en su estado actual ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo visito Andrés el que viene cada mes? O más bien ¿Cuándo fue su última intimidad?

-¿¡QUE!?

-El quería dar la sorpresa- explico Crazy Hand.

-Guardare el secreto pero tendré que estar pendiente del crecimiento del feto.

-¡SOY UNA MANO MACHO! ¡YO NO PUEDO Y NO ESTOY EMBARAZADO!

-De acuerdo, lo voy a examinar.

-¿Qué va hacer que?- pregunto Crazy de pronto.

-Voy a examinar a su hermano. Soy doctor y puedo darle lo que necesita.

-Ah no, usted se nos va, el no necesita un doctor porque ya lo tiene, lárguese ¡YO SOY SU MAMA, DOCTOR Y CUENTACUENTOS!

-Pero usted no se ve que sea bueno o cuerdo.

Crazy Hand comenzó a temblar.

_Siete segundos despues _

-Adiós Milagros- gruño Master Hand contemplando como la figura del doctor salía volando por la ventana.

-¡Y no vuelva!- grito Crazy Hand- Tienes que estar agradecido, Master. Hubiera sido feo que tuvieras que elegir entre los dos. O que lo hubiera desafiado a un duelo.

-Me halaga ser el objeto de discordia- bufo con sarcasmo Master Hand.

-Retomemos…

* * *

Entonces Kirvy, no le quedo de otra que bajar del autobús. Luego de quedarse solito, siguió el camino. Y créelo o no, el bosque no era nada aterrador. Estaba iluminado, floreado y con muchos conejitos pasando.

-No entiendo porque el conductor estaba asustado, un lobo no podría esconderse aquí- pensó Kirvy en voz alta.- Se ve inofensivo.

-Las apariencias engañan.

Kirvy busco de donde provenía la voz profunda y misteriosa. Y parado sobre una rama, un ser envuelto en una capa, con una máscara, un gorro de cazador y un hacha lo miraba atentamente desde la altura del árbol.

-¡Batman!- exclamo Kirvy emocionado.

-Casi pero no- negó el desconocido- Soy MetaHunter y me encargo de que cuidar los bosques. Y tú no deberías estar aquí. Tenemos el caso de abejas asesinas que te persiguen y no te dejan en paz…ah, y un lobo.

-Tengo que llevarle la comida a mi abuelita- explico Kirvy Caperucito Rosa- Y si no, mi madre dice que si no tendremos que darle de comer por medio de tubos.

-No le servirás de nada a tu abuela si mueres- le hizo notar MetaHunter.

-Pero tampoco le serviré de nada si no le llevo de comer- respondió Kirvy a su vez.

-Pues…-vacilo MetaHunter-Bueno, este…de acuerdo, haz lo que creas pero luego que no digan que no te lo advertí- termino de decir estirando la capa de donde le salieron alas y se alejo volando.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidió Kirvy feliz.

Despues siguió su camino a casa de la abuela. El sol brillaba, los conejitos saltaban, era un día maravilloso y el pequeño Caperucito Rosa se sintió con energía.

-_Caminando soy felizzzzz…_Me dio hambre- dijo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando quiso abrir la canasta se dio cuenta de que tenía llave- Vaya, mi mami sí que pensó en todo.

-¿A dónde vas tú tan cantarín?

Cuando Kirvy se volteo, vio lo que era una criatura de pelaje gris, peinado a lo mohicano con ropajes oscuros con una hoja como parche en el ojo (que por razones desconocidas se parecía a cierto enemigo de cierto zorro espacial) lo observaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Hi perrito!- exclamo Kirvy.

- ¿Cómo? No soy ningún perro, soy un lobo- dijo Wulf visiblemente ofendido.

-Ooohhhh- articulo Caperucito Rosa con admiración.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿A dónde vas tú tan cantarín?

-Pero los lobos se parecen a los perros- siguió Kirvy en voz alta- Los dos tiene pelo, cola y aúllan. Apuesto a que puedes ladrar.

-¡No sigas metiéndome con esos animales domésticos!- amenazo Wulf molesto – Soy un lobo libre, fuerte y que no necesita que ningún humano lo cuide…así que una vez claro ese asunto ¿A dónde vas tú tan cantarín?

-Los perros siberianos son enormes, te pareces a uno de ellos ¿te perdiste chiquito? ¿no encuentras a tu dueño?

Wulf entonces dio un amenazador gruñido, se fue detrás del árbol y comenzó a patear el suelo, golpear el tronco del árbol, en fin todo un berrinche.

* * *

-Los berrinches de Wolf son épicos- suspiro Master Hand.

-No sé a que viene ese comentario, pero es cierto. Recuerdo el día en que le toco pelear y perdió contra Fox en el escenario de la carnicería, no paraba de aullar ni maldecir- dijo Crazy Hand.

-¿Carnicería? Es Corneria, baboso.

* * *

Despues de relajarse y soltar todo su enojo, Wulf salió desde el árbol.

-Ya basta- le dijo al pequeño- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Es que mi abuela está enferma y le tengo que llevar de comer para que se reponga- explico Kirvy.

Y como Wulf no había comido en varios días, se imaginó una cena con la comida de la abuela  
¿Y por qué no también cenarse a esta con su nieto redondito? La visión de esa sabrosa cena lo hizo babear.

-Debes ser un San Bernardo- comento Kirvy- Esos babean mucho.

-¿Eh?- dijo Wulf, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba dando una mala impresión, rápidamente se limpio y le dirigió una mirada de maldad hacia el pequeño- Pero, es muy peligroso que estés aquí rondando solo, permíteme acompañarte. Yo podría cuidarte muy bien.

-Mami me dijo que no debo irme con extraños- replico Kirvy alejándose.

-Pero yo no soy ningún extraño. Ya nos conocimos ¿no?

-Pues…si.

-¿Lo ves? Aunque llevamos poco tiempo, yo se que tu veras a tu querida abuela y tu… ¿Qué sabes de mi?

-Que eres una mezcla de siberiano con san Bernardo.

A Wulf se le erizo el pelo pero se contuvo.

-¿Ves? Ya nos conocemos- Wulf se interrumpió al escuchar algo-Y creo que podríamos cuidarnos mutuamente.

-¿De qué?

-¡De eso!- señalo Wulf.

-_Somos abejas asesinas_- zumbo un enjambre que volaba encima de ellos.

-¡Rápido corre!- exclamo el lobo asustado empujando a Caperucito Rosa mientras los insectos comenzaban a perseguirlos.

* * *

_Luego de lograr escapar de las abejas asesinas._

-… entonces cuando voltee y me vi al espejo me di cuenta de que traía mi caperuza puesta todo el tiempo-termino Kirvy.

-Y me contaste un relato de como buscaste en tu casa, en el parque, en el restaurante, las montañas. Tres días de búsqueda me lo relataste en cinco horas solo para tener ese final-se quejó Wulf irritado.

-Siiii.

-¿Y nadie fue capaz de decirte que la traías puesta?

-No quería preocupar a nadie con mis problemas. Ahora te voy a contar el día en decidí ayudar a un marciano a encontrar las piezas de su nave…

A Wulf se le erizo el pelo de tan solo oír otra historia por lo que para su suerte vio en frente suyos dos caminos separados.

-Mira- le dijo- Allí hay dos caminos, tú vete por ese de allí y yo me iré por ese de allá.

-¿Por qué?

-Este…porque ese es el camino seguro.

-¿Y tú porque no vienes?

-Es que…porque yo no puedo entrar allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…allí a los lobos como nosotros nos da miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por…por…porque allí…tengo camino fobia.

-¿Te dan miedo los perros? Eres uno.

-No dije canino dije camino…los caminos desconocidos me dan miedito.

-Ah bueno.

-Nos vemos en casa de tu abuela. Pero antes sin que te dé tiempo de preguntar, quiero que digas bien alto y fuerte ̎ Hola abuelita, soy yo Caperucito Rosa ̎ -indico Wulf extendiendo una grabadora.

-¿Y porque?

-¿Qué te dije acerca de preguntar?

-Solo dime

-Lo…quiero….quiero tu voz para mi tono de celular.

* * *

-En esa época no había… -empezó Master Hand.

-¿Quieres que narre como el Dr. Seuss?

-No

-Entonces no interrumpas.

* * *

-Ok- entonces Kirvy Caperucito Rosa se fue feliz por el camino que le había indicado el tramposo lobo. Wulf observo satisfecho como la bola rosada se iba hasta desaparecer de vista.

-Jejeje, lo mande por el camino largo, soy bien listo. Llegare a la casa de la abuelita y entonces me daré un festín. Después de eso me iré a mi casa y voy a ser feliz hasta que tenga hambre otra vez

-Z_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

-¡Abejas!- grito Wulf echando a correr.

_Diez minutos despues_

Después de despistar a los mortíferos insectos, Wulf echo a trotar para llegar antes que cualquiera a la casa de la abuela.

-Esa señora debe tener una olla lo bastante grande para que quepa ella y su nieto-se decía a sí mismo- Necesitare, zanahorias, elotes…unas calabazas le caerían muy bien a ese y le darían sabor.

-¿A quién le caerían bien unas calabazas?

Wulf busco el origen de la voz profunda y lo encontró. Un ser con mascara y capa estaba mirándolo desde un árbol.

-¡Darth Vader!- exclamo Wulf.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dices así?

-Es que tu voz se parece mucho a la de Darth Vader. Y la capa y la máscara… ¿Audicionaste alguna vez para el papel?

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy-dijo con dureza MetaHunter- Así que no te hagas Wulf ¿Qué planeas?

-Nada.

-¿Para quién son las calabazas?

-Este…para mi sopa- respondió Wulf- Sera sopa de verduras de la mejor calidad.

-Pero si tú eres más pobre que perro de mercado ¿De dónde vas a sacar calidad?

-Pues...no lo sé o tal vez no haga sopa. Tal vez imaginaba en voz alta para no sentirme miserable ya sé que soy pobre que mi esperanza es cara, tan pobre que incluso hay pobres más ricos que yo, tan pobre que ni lastima puedo recibir…

-Está bien, está bien bájale a tu drama- interrumpió MetaHunter -Solo sigue tu camino pero ya verás cómo te ira si me entero que hiciste algo.

-Gracias señor, gracias por déjame libre que es para lo único que me alcanza-agradeció Wulf con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Demasiado drama es demasiada mentira- observo MetaHunter observando al lobo alejarse aullando- Tengo que estar al pendiente de el sobre todo con Caperucito Rosa rondando por aquí.

-_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

-¡Pero primero me libro de estas!- exclamo MetaHunter poniéndose una máscara de apicultor y blandiendo la espada.

Entretanto Caperucito Rosa ignorante dela trampa de Wulf, seguía caminando feliz por la pradera.

-Tengo que llegar rápido porque mi mami dice que si no le doy de comer, le va a aparecer un agujero en la panza ¡Oh esas flores están bonita! … Voy a llevarle unas.

Entonces Wulf llego a la casa de la abuelita de Caperucito Rosa. Y antes que nada, toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz temblorosa.

-Me merezco un diez por esta idea- murmuro Wulf sintiéndose la gran cosa, entonces saco la grabadora y le puso play.

̎'' _¿Que voy a hacer? cuando tenga ganas de darte un beso ¿Qué voy a hacer? Será muy tonto hacerle caricias, a la pared… ''_

-¿¡Quién es el pervertido que me canta eso?!

-Grabación equivocada-mascullo Wulf apenado de que se escuchara que se grababa así mismo cantando, entonces puso la correcta_- ''Hola abuelita, soy yo Caperucito Rosa ''_

-Ay, solo mi nieto puede darme besitos y abrazarme.- dijo la voz temblorosa, Wulf se estremeció.-Pásele, está abierto.

̎ ¿Deja la puerta abierta? Luego culpan a la falta de seguridad ̎ Wulf entonces entro a la casita y sobre la cama, estaba Doña abuelita.

-Ay, mi nieto acérquese para que pueda abrazarlo- le dijo la abuelita. Wulf comprendió que la abuelita estaba más ciega que un topo por lo que sonriendo malvadamente se fue acercando.

_Una escena que es mejor no describir._

-¡Abuela!- exclamo Kirvy feliz al llegar a la casa, entonces noto que estaba abierta la puerta lo que le extraño un poco-¿Abuelita puedo pasar?

-_Pásele esta…esta…esta…esta (_errores de grabadora) _abierto._

Kirvy Caperucito Rosa frunció el ceño ''Creo que se está quedando afónica'' entonces entro a la casa y vio a su abuelita tapada hasta los ojos.

-Hola abuelita- saludo Caperucito Rosa.

-Ay mi nieto, ¿Cómo está usted? Venga pa ca que le quiero ver bien- hablo Wulf disfrazado de la abuelita. Porque era Wulf por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-¡Ya sé que era el lobo disfrazado!

-Abuelita- dijo Caperucito Rosa- Que voz tan rara tienes.

-Este…es porque, me estoy quedando afónica-se excusó el lobo.

-Lo sabía. Que orejas tan raras tienes.

-Es que…fui a una fiesta de disfraces y me fui de loba.

-Pero tú tienes prohibido ir a fiestas porque si te asfixias en la multitud, te desmayas y luego te pisotean- replico Caperucito Rosa preocupado-¡Abuelita, que piernas y brazos tan peludos tienes!

-Es…es que…es que se me ha olvidado depilarme, estoy ahorrando para irme a un centro de depilación.

-Pero fuiste la semana pasada… ¡abuelita que ojos tan grandes tienes!

-Lo que pasa es que…fíjese que los tenía muy chiquitos y pues no veía nada y por eso me los agrande, para ver mejor.

-¿Eso se puede? ¡Abuelita, que enorme boca tienes!

-Soy de mandíbula grande.

-¿En serio?

-No… ¡Es para comerte mejor!- exclamo Wulf quitándose el disfraz.

-Eso no rima con tus respuestas.

-¿A quién le interesa eso? ¡WRUAAAA!

_Otra escena que es mejor no describir_

-Nadie es rival para mí- se decía MetaHunter orgulloso- Ya quiero mostrarle a Doña Abuelita la miel que le arrebate a las abejas.

MetaHunter abrió la puerta de la casa de la abuelita para encontrarse con un montón de sangre alrededor y a un Wulf muy panzón durmiendo.

-¡Santa Madre de Dios!- exclamo el cazador soltando la miel- ¡Mendigo lobo mentiroso! – Se acercó a examinar la panza del lobo- Por el tamaño de la panza puedo deducir que se zampo a la abuelita y a su nieto ¡Goloso! ¿Y ahora que hare?

-Tenemos que intervenir rápido- dijo el guapo Doctor Crazy Hand.

* * *

-¡Crazy te metiste en la historia!

-Te dije que era mama, doctor y cuentacuentos.

* * *

-Vamos a abrirle la panza al goloso y sacaremos a los dos sanos y salvos- explico Doctor Crazy Hand- Tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que despierte, busque tijera, hilo, aguja, alcohol una enfermera sexy y una toalla.

MetaHunter se apresuró a conseguir todo lo que el refinado doctor le mando a hacer, a excepción de la enfermera sexy porque pues en los bosques no vas a encontrar.

-Procedamos- dijo Doctor Crazy Hand utilizando las tijeras para abrir la panza del lobo.

-¡Abuelita, nieto de abuelita! ¿Están allí? Vamos a salvar...looooos- se desmayó MetaHunter al ver lo que uno ve al abrir estómagos.

-Debilucho-murmuro Crazy Hand- Pero yo soy fuerte y no le temo a….nadaaaaaaa-se desmayó Doctor Crazy Hand al ver el interior de Wulf.

_30 segundos después._

-Gulp- murmuraba Doctor Crazy Hand tratando de contener el vómito mientras tenía su mano (o sea todo casi todo su cuerpo) en ya saben dónde, MetaHunter se restregaba unos hielos en el rostro- Pues ya rebusque y busque y no vi nada, temo que ya han sido…derretidos por los ácidos estomacales y digeridos.

-Oh-MetaHunter estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo- Que horrible destino. Voy a buscar un recipiente porque…creo que voy a vomitar.

MetaHunter se dirigió al armario y cuando lo abrió…Caperucito Rosa y su abuelita cayeron al suelo.

-¡Están aquí!-exclamo MetaHunter asombrado.

-¡El chapulín colorado!- exclamo la abuelita.

-¿Y ahora porque me dicen así?- pregunto MetaHunter molesto.

-Esta confundida- respondió Caperucito Rosa-¡Ese lobo tramposo nos encerró en el armario porque dijo que nos iba a guardar para la cena y después oí como se comía todo la comida de mi abuela!

-¿Y la sangre?

-Eso sí que no sé qué es.

Todos los presentes se callaron y miraron con aprensión la cosa roja.

-Bueno…es un milagro que sigan vivos y que no haya pasado nada-suspiro MetaHunter.

-Sí y todo gracias a mi.-dijo Doctor Crazy Hand/.

-¿Y a ti porque?

-Uaaaa-bostezo Wulf despertándose-Oigan ¿Qué es lo que pa…saaaaaa?- se desmayó el lobo al ver que estaba abierto por la barriga.

-Ups-dijo Doctor Crazy Hand-Olvide que debíamos coserlo….bueno….me voy.

Y desapareció.

-¿Entonces lo vamos a dejar así?-pregunto Caperucito Rosa señalando al pobre lobo.

-Por lo que hizo si deberíamos pero como no me gusta lo que veo, que tu abuelita lo cosa y luego se va para la cárcel-dictamino MetaHunter.

-¡Gracias señor Zorro!- aplaudió Caperucito Rosa. MetaHunter solo bufo.

Luego de que Wulf fue curado y termino con muchos puntitos en el estómago gracias a la mano hábil de Doña abuelita, se fue del bosque jurando no regresar nunca más. Y así Caperucito Rosa y su abuelita volvieron junto a la mama y vivieron felices.

* * *

-Así que dejaste abierto a ''Wulf '' después de cortarle la panza con unas tijeras y sin siquiera desinfectarlas- dijo Master Hand -¿Y quieres ser mi doctor?

-Sí, sí quiero.

- ¿Sabes que eres raro?

-Pero asi me quieres y me amas.

-!Que! Ay, ¿sabes qué? Mejor déjame un rato solo porque me estoy sintiendo mal-indico Master Hand acomodándose para dormir un rato...

Y bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, se dispuso a dormir la jefe mano. Arrullado por los sueños y sabiendo que si tendrá pesadillas, se comerá una cosa con tortilla y queso conocido como quesadilla.

-¡Crazy Hand!

* * *

Listo.

Uf, luego de la última actualización y de irme de vacaciones a casa de mis tíos ya termine este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y si no, su alma quedara atormentado…ya no rimare je. Y Kirvy Caperucito Rosa se convirtió en la portada del fic, hecho primitivamente pero bueno

Muchísimas gracias a Ani Strife, Esteff, JetPlyr505, geardestroy, Ayano Smash, Ensoleillement, AlexLopezGua, Mr. NBA, Anormal-Snivy, Ame13, Guest y Guest 2 (si hay yaoi de Death note desde el conocido LightxL y NearxMello hasta el raro y poco común NearxL, y el imaginativo NearxMelloxL ese último lo vi en un dibujo xD)

¿Qué cuento seguirá? ¿Habra una forma de detener a Crazy Hand? ¿O en su defecto a la autora? Todo eso y mas hasta el proximo capi

˟ El doctor Milagros: una vez fui con un doctor que según me receto algo y no me curo nada por eso recibió el respetable nombre de ̎Milagros ̎

˟ Samus en traje de buzo: Me la imagine si fuera a la playa y entonces dije Samus no se dejara ver con facilidad jajaja.

Nos vemos hasta el next!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeldicia en el país de las marihuanadas.

(Zelda, Olimar, Capitan Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, Donkey -Diddy Kong,Samus, Sheik)

Le parecía haber cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó ruido abajo, eran protestas. Se levantó bastante fastidiado y fue a averiguar que rayos sucedía.

-¿Y ahora que estás haciendo?-pregunto entre toses al bajar las escaleras

-¡Master Hand! ¡Aquí hay un niño que dice que quiere entrar a la mansión!

Y en efecto, en la puerta se encontraba un niño en shorts, playera roja, una maleta y con una cara que decía "Déjame te parto la madre mientras me divierto verte sufrir"

-Ah, ya sé quién es. Audiciono hace unas semanas además de aparecer en noticiero de Dedede*-dijo Master Hand envolviéndose en su manta-Es el aldeano de Animal Crossing.

-¡Guau, guau, guau!

-¡Crazy Hand! ¿Ahora eres perro guardián? ¿Que se te ofrece?

-Vine a instalarme además de que quiero conocer a mis compañeros- explicó el demente.

-Pero si todavía falta un año para que te mudes para acá.

-Pero recibí esta carta diciéndome que viniera este fin de semana.

-¿Te citaron para quitarte la sonrisa de desgraciado que tienes?- pregunto Crazy Hand arrebatándole la carta.

-Trae para acá tu loca- le espeto Master Hand, luego de leerla con un tono de disculpa se dirigió al aldeano- Temo decirte que se equivocaron, lo siento.

-¿Pero no puedo quedarme? Quiero conocer a mis rivales.

-Llegando a armar camorra, que mal ejemplo eres.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano, está un poquito loco. No hay nadie, todos se fueron de vacaciones.

-Pero no me pueden regresar, por lo menos déjeme ocupar una habitación vacía.

-¡Se quiere apropiar de los cuartos! Por favor Master déjame lo dejo con huevo estrellado.

-Tu guarda silencio, lo siento mucho aldeano, cuando ellos regresen no tendrás donde acomodarte porque aún no hago las habitaciones extras, lo lamento.

* * *

_Minutos después._

-Crazy Hand.

- ¿Sip?

-Tenías razón, lo citaron para pelear. Esta es la letra de Ike y para aquellos que han leído ''El arte de Ike '' saben que ese es el sello que usa para duelo.

-¿En serio? Ese libro fue best-seller y colapso por completo a Crepúsculo al punto de que se organizara una quema de todo lo relacionado con esa saga.

-Dios bendiga el Aether…aunque me dio mucha pena tener que mandarlo de regreso, lo que dije fue verdad, si se quedaba dormiría en la sala por no tener su cuarto. Pobrecito.

-Ya veremos qué tan pobrecito es cuando llegue.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada, es hora de nuestro cuento y se llama como lo lees aquí.

-¿Te parece ese un título correcto para un cuento de niños?-regaño Master Hand tras leer el título.

-¿Eres un niño?

-No pero...

-Entonces ssshhh...

* * *

Una tranquila tarde de verano, Zeldicia se hallaba leyendo en el jardín .Aunque estaba absorta en él, no pudo evitar ver pasar un conejo blanco que traía un reloj y lo más raro era que estaba muy bien vestido.

-¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! ¡Duérmete a las 5 de la mañana decían, si te levantarás temprano decían!

-Espera por favor-atrás del conejo una niña con vestido azul, mandil blanco, rubia y moño lo correteaba como si su vida pendiera de ello. Zeldicia regreso a su lectura pero alzó la vista solo para ver que la niña del mandil se caía por el hoyo de un árbol.

-¡Ay no!-exclamó la joven castaña .Dejó a un lado su libro de "El arte de Ike " y rápidamente se dispuso a ayudar a la rubia. Tal fue su carrera que no se fijó en el hoyo negro en donde estaban abriendo una nueva coladera y se cayó.

Para su sorpresa Zeldicia caía lentamente al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor flotaban muchos peluches...

* * *

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu obsesión por los peluches ¿verdad?- cuestionó Master Hand.

-¿Quien tiene obsesión por los peluches?-habló un osito café desde un lado de la cama-¡Hola Master, tú hermano Crazy Hand dice que eres un hermano muuuuuyyy serio!

-Mejor veré la tele.

-¡Deja ese control!-Crazy Hand aventó el oso-Sigamos...

* * *

"Finalmente Zeldicia llegó a una sala circular con muchas puertas alrededor.

-¿Dónde estaré?-se preguntó sobándose la cabeza-A ver-se acercó a la puerta grande y la abrió-Narnia-dijo cerrándola con un rugido de león y abrió otra-Monster Inc-se dirigió a la otra-La tierra esa de Eragon que no me acuerdo de su nombre-la cerro antes de que le cayera fuego- Sarasaland...el extraño mundo de Jack...un balneario-reprimiendo las ganas de entrar a esa, cerró la puerta -Y esta chiquita ¿que abra dentro?

Zeldicia se agacho para abrir la puerta con la perilla habló:

-¡Espera! Si tuerces mi nariz, tendrán que volver a operarme del tabique

-¡Ay nanita!- exclamó Zeldicia-¡No puedo creerlo, una perilla que habla!

-Si-asintió la Perilla -Y temo decirte que no podrás entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues no es por ofenderte pero estas enormes y yo soy una puertecita.

Zeldicia se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Y qué hago?-pregunto.

-Pues-empezó la puerta-Tus opciones son que te aguantes la curiosidad y entres a la puerta donde está el balneario o te bebés eso de allí.

Y de la nada, se hizo presente una mesita de cristal. Un pequeño resplandor hizo que apareciera una botellita. Zeldicia la tomo.

-Bébeme-leyó-¿Ese es su nombre o me está diciendo que lo beba?

-Las dos-respondió la Perilla.

-Bueno-Zeldicia apuro de un solo trago el contenido de la botellita- ¿Que era esa botella? Me hace sentir de mujer a niña.

-Te estas encogiendo-aclaro la puerta

Zeldicia vio que era cierto.

-Es asombroso-ya cuando tuvo el tamaño de Juan Toon cuando fue al castillo trato de abrir la puerta.

-Oye calma… ¡no me apachurres la nariz! Lo que necesitas es la llave.

-¿Llave?

-Sí, está allá arriba.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?-replicó Zeldicia molesta. De vuelta a la mesa intento subir dando pequeños brincos hasta que logro sujetarse al borde.

-Oh-la Perilla cerro los ojos-Te hubieras puesto unos pantalones...ya sabes, para no dar teatro.

-¿Teatro… que?-Zeldicia comprendió que se le veían los muslos al sentir como flotaba su falda-¡Óyeme! ¡¿Que me andas viendo?!

-¡Perdón, perdón!-se disculpó la perilla.

Tras unos pocos intentos, Zeldicia se rindió.

-No puedo pasarme todo el rato tratando de subir por no mencionar a los mirones-agregó fulminando a la perilla.

-Pues...te puedes comer esos pastelitos...

Zeldicia se percató de que en efecto en una caja de cristal, había cinco pastelitos blancos que se veían muy apetitosos.

-"Cómeme"-leyó la etiqueta de la caja-La empresa que hace estos productos no se esfuerza en crear nombres ¿verdad?

Zeldicia se comió uno y la mitad de otro.

-No hagas eso, porque vas a crecer muy rápido.

La advertencia de Perilla llegó tarde porque Zeldicia en tres segundos creció muy rápido por lo que se dio un fuerte coscorrón en su cabeza al chocar contra el techo al punto que este se agrietó.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay mi cabecita -gimoteo Zeldicia con ojos llorosos.

-¡No llores!-suplico la perilla al ver que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar la estancia.

-¡¿Cómo no voy a llorar?!-repuso la joven lagrimeando-¡Me dolió mucho buaaaaa!

-¡Oye no llores, no me puse mi equipo de buceo, no seas mala gulp!

* * *

-¿Cómo puede una perilla ponerse un equipo de buceo?

-¿Cómo puede una mano enfermarse de gripe?

-Eso me dolió Crazy-murmuro Master Hand tapándose con la sabana.

* * *

Las lágrimas de la joven, caían al suelo inundando todo el lugar. Entonces la perilla intento el método cariñoso

-Ay, ya no llores niña todo tiene una solución, no se ponga así a ver, sana, sana colita de rana, si no sana hoy, sana mañana… ¡Que ya no llores!

Era obvio que si hubiera tenido manos, le hubiera sobado la cabeza. Entonces Zeldicia comenzó a calmarse.

-Tengo que…- todavía con lágrimas, tomo la llave. Luego, Zeldicia encontró la botella que la encogía y de un trago lo vacío. Segundo error ya que quedo más pequeña. Entonces termino por quedar dentro de la botella.

-Ay ¿Por qué no me fui al balneario?- se lamentó tambaleándose dentro de su botella la cual fue dirigiéndose hacia la boca de la perilla. Durante unos instantes todo estuvo oscuro hasta que…

-¡Qué bien! Termine en la playa-dijo feliz al verse rodeada por puro mar, después se percató de que su botella amenazaba con inundarse-Oh no ¡Auxilio! ¡Me voy a hundir sin un Jack que se sacrifice por mí porque me ama! ¡Socorro!

-_Maaaaarinero soy y en a mar nací y en la mar viví, pues me gusta el bamboleo porque yo soy marinero y en la mar nací y yo nunca me mareo o vomito o me hago del uno…. ˟_

En ese momento apareció un pelícano que se hallaba de forma que su cabeza servía de balsa y en sus patas estaba un dodo con ropa de capitán de barco y cara de cierto corredor de F-Zero (a excepción de que tenía pico)

-¡Buen día damita, soy el capitán Falcun! ¿Requieres de ayuda?

_Cinco minutos después_

Zeldicia navegaba en el pelícano con un capitán dodo muy enamorado.

-¿Y en dónde vives?-le pregunto fumando su pipa.

-En mi casa-respondió Zeldicia incómoda.

-! Que ingeniosa!- exclamó el dodo Falcun.-¿Y cómo es tu casa?

-Pues cuadrada ¿o has visto una casa circular?

-¡Maravilloso!-aplaudió el pájaro de F-Zero-Y dime... ¿estarás ocupada por la noche?

-Este...-afortunadamente el capitán dodo Falcun ya no pudo seguir porque acababan de llegar a tierra. Zeldicia se bajó más rápido que alguien que necesita ir al baño.

-Bueno gracias capitán-se despidió-Voy a hacer lo posible para que no se extingan.

-Oh fue un placer, le digo de una vez que soy soltero y que... ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Extinguirnos?!

-Iiiiiii, te fallo-se burló el pelícano.

Zeldicia entonces corrió para secarse y después llegó a lo que parecía ser un jardín. Lo más raro era que cuando llegó, vio que nada era normal. Por ejemplo: Había muchos caballitos diminutos y voladores. Paso por un prado cuyas flores tenían caras.

-Ay pero miren que hay por allí-comentó una flor

-¿Que flor será esa? Nunca había visto una tan bonita.

-Mucho más bonita que una rosa.

-¡Oye!

-Y se ve tan pura y delicada.

-Ay, quiero verme como ella.

-Oh-Zeldicia se sintió halagada por los cumplidos-Muchas gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Y a ti quien te habló? Yo habló de esa flor de allá. ¿Tú que eres?

-Debe ser una mala hierba, ya saben que esas chismosas.

-Son unas malnacidas.

-¡Más feas que una patada en el estómago!

-¡Oye!

- ¡Deberían cortarlas hasta las raíces!

-¡Pues ustedes no son más que unas viejas flores envidiosas que gustan de criticar pero más llenas de hormigas que...!-Zeldicia se interrumpió al ver un pequeño hombrecito con unas orejas de conejo y ropita blanca que era seguido por pequeños seres de colores que en lugar de tener hojas en su cabeza, también tenían orejas de conejo.

-¡Voy tarde muy tarde!-exclamaba el hombrecito.

-¡Tarde muy tarde!-repitieron los Dikmins.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Zeldicia

-Es un Ulimar Blanco, que ignorante eres.

-Me ha despertado la curiosidad, tengo que seguirlo, ¡Señor Ulimar Blanco, espere!

Zeldicia guiada por su pequeño inconsciente siguió las pequeñas huellas de los Dikmins hasta que se dio cuenta de que había dos pares de ojos que la estaban siguiendo.

-Me doy cuenta de que hay dos pares de ojos que me están siguiendo-dijo. Se volteo y se encontró con dos niños uno de pelo negro y otro rubio que estaban vestidos igualitos.

-Soy Nessin-se presentó el de pelo negro.

-Soy Luccin-se presentó el rubio- El que llega es el que saluda…

-Así que hazlo con un picorete en las mejillas- término de decir Nessin.

-Pero si ustedes fueron los que llegaron- protesto Zeldicia.

-Entonces nosotros te damos un apretón de manos.-dijo Luccin. Los dos niños tomaron cada uno las manos de Zeldicia -Ahora tú nos das un beso de saludo.-exigió Nessin.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que los salude así?- pregunto Zeldicia indignada-Además estoy ocupada.

-¿Haciendo que?-preguntaron los niños sin dejarla pasar.

-Estoy siguiendo a Ulimar Blanco-respondió Zeldicia.

-¿Qué es blanco?-pregunto Nessin.

-Es un color que…no…tiene color…-respondió Zeldicia (¿?)

-¿Qué es un Ulimar?-pregunto Luccin.

-Un hombrecito que se parece un Olimar.

-¿Es tu novio?

-¡No! Solo lo sigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque me dio curiosidad!

-Oh la curiosidad es muy mala- dijo Nessin con demasiado misterio-La curiosidad mato al gato…de doña Lulú.

-Además de las pobres almejas-añadió Luccin- Por curiosas y metiches les fue muy mal.

-Pobres almejitas.

-Tan jóvenes.

-Y con un final horrible…fue un día en que la morsa y un carpintero salieron a pasear y se dieron cuenta de que…

Pero Zeldicia ya se había alejado de los niños.

* * *

-Me alegro. Como si hubiera suficientes páginas y tiempo para contar como asesinan a unas ingenuas almejas.

-Pero mira-Crazy Hand le mostro el libro y de hecho había un capítulo entero de veinte hojas dedicado al tema-Además hicieron un análisis.

-Por favor no me lo cuentes.

-Está bien, solo por ser tú.

* * *

Zeldicia abandono rápidamente a los niños (que luego sufrirían traumas post-abandono) y llego a una parte del bosque donde había un pequeño plantío de hongos. Recostado en uno de ellos había un ciempiés que fumaba una pipa.

-¿Gustas?- le preguntó ofreciéndole una.

-Pero, fumar es malo…y si todavía consumes esos hongos peor-le hizo notar Zeldicia. (Para aquellos que sepan de Alicia… ¿Cómo para que creen que hacían esos hongos allí?)

- Yo no me siento mal.

-Eso dices…pero creo que tienes un sentimiento que quieres olvidar, y que tratas de esconder con sustancias así- Zeldicia fue adquiriendo un tono más dramático-Pero solo te causa más sufrimiento…además de que tu vida se va acortar...como cuando usas una Death Note.

-¿A poco?

-Si tienes un mal recuerdo, usar esas cosas no te servirán, se fuerte….solo recuerda esa palabras.

Zeldicia siguió su camino.

-Sniff, es verdad…tengo que ser fuerte. Fumar, comer hongos alucinógenos,…me siento tan mal por todo eso…Tengo que refugiarme-concluyo la oruga tomando la pipa e inhalando el triple.

_Después de caminar algún tiempo._

Zeldicia llego hasta un árbol debajo del cual había una mesa cubierta con un mantel. El Ulimar Blanco estaba allí junto con un gorila con un sombrero y un lirón parecido a un chimpancé dormía profundamente mientras sus compañeros tomaban te.

-Hola-saludo Ulimar Blanco mientras sus Dikmins correteaban por la mesa.

-¿Quieres te?-le ofreció Sombrerero Donkey –Es la hora de tomarlo y como no tenemos tiempo de lavar las tazas nos cambiamos de lugar cuando están sucios.

Incomoda por eso Zeldicia le pegunto.

-¿Y qué tanto hacen que no les da tiempo?

-Tomamos te-respondió Sombrerero Donkey.

-Mucho-murmuro el lirón Diddy.

-¿Pero qué hacen cuando le dan la vuelta y están todos los platos sucios?- insistió Zeldicia-¿A poco toman te de las tazas toda usadas?

-Pues…-el Sombrerero Donkey se rasco la cabeza ante esa revelación-…eso se llama reciclar.

-_Lindo Lindo parpadea Ayano….muchos Alexlopez en el cielo…y allá arriba Ani está volando…con las alitas de NBA….-_canto el lirón Diddy antes de volver a empezar a roncar.

-¿Reciclar?- repitió Zeldicia al notar en el fondo de su taza algo de te seco verdoso hongoso-¡Son unos flojos cerdos!

-No. yo soy un gorila con sombrerero.

_-Esteff y Plyr50 no pueden dormir…porque les quitaron a su Snivy…que se enojó con Guest 1 y 2…que molestaron a Lucas- _Diddy aun dormido cantaba.

-¡Se me hizo tarde!- Ulimar Blanco recogió a sus Dikmins aunque algunos se hicieron polvo y echo a correr.- ¡La reina me matara!

-¡Oiga…no se vaya…! ¿No ve que ya lo había encontrado?- Zeldicia suspiro y se levantó pesadamente y de nuevo comenzó la carrera...

Y Zeldicia volvió a seguir al Ulimar Blanco. Como este había desaparecido tan rápido, se subió la faldas y corrió tras la pista, corrió y corrió y corrió y corrió y levantó se cayó, se y corrió se pasó de destino, corrió y corrió y corrió gano una medalla de oro y corrió y corrió.

Un poco más adelante se fijó en un árbol que tenía una puerta, cuando la abrió llego a un bello jardín rodeado de arbolitos y con canastas de flores,rosales blancos. También vio tres misteriosos seres rojos, negros y verdes.

-Hola ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Zeldicia.

-Bip….somos los Sir Wame and Watch tip…-respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Y qué están haciendo?-pregunto Zeldicia al ver que sostenían unas brochas.

-Titu…la reina quiso flores rojas…pero bip….sin querer las plantamos blancas.

-Y para que no nos vaya mal…ring… las pintamos.

Zeldicia vio las flores pobremente pintadas.

-¿Pero y si llueve?

-Titit…no lo pensamos….Titutu ¡Lo arruinaste!

-Lo siento pero es que pensé…

-Pip… ¿Pensar?

-¡¿Qué clase de animal eres tú?! …pip…pip

- ¡TRAT…! ¡TE VAMOS A PINTAR HASTA QUE TE AHOGES!

Zeldicia retrocedió asustada ante los Sir Game and Watch. Para su fortuna, una trompeta sonó y entro corriendo el Ulimar Blanco. En eso los que amenazaban a la joven rápidamente se inclinaron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zeldicia al Ulimar Blanco.

-Allí viene la reina de Corazones.

En ese instante escoltada por los Sir Game and Watch y unos guardias apareció una mujer adulta rubia que guardaba cierta semejanza con una cazarecompensas galáctica.

-¡Formados!- la hilera de Sir Watch and Game se formaron-¡Del más alto al más bajo!

-Reina Samis de Corazones, son del mismo tamaño- le hizo notar un guardia.

-¿Me contradices? ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

Tras llevarse el guardia, la reina Samis de Corazones distinguió a Zeldicia.

-¡Córtenle la cabeza!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y a mí porque?!- reacciono Zeldicia espantada.

-Oh pero si es una niña- se dio cuenta la Reina Samis de Corazones-…Odio los niños.

-Qué bueno porque yo tengo realmente…

-¡No me hables como si fuéramos amigas! ¡Ponte de rodillas y dime que me quieres!

-¿Con que propósito?- pregunto Zeldicia sorprendida.

-¡Aquí soy yo quien pregunta! ¡El ultimo que me pregunto, su cabeza rodo como balón! ¡Ese Sir Game and Watch!… ¿porque voltea para el otro lado?

-De seguro ese alguien hizo algo que la molestara- comento Zeldicia viendo a la reina zarandear al pobre Sir Game and Watch.

-De hecho ese alguien era su marido, el difunto rey Snake de Corazones…el solo le pregunto la hora y ella lo mando decapitar…llevaban 3 horas de casados- le conto el Ulimar Blanco

-¡¿En serio?!

-Y no te cuento la que se armó cuando él le propuso matrimonio…

-¡A callar! –La reina de Corazones se acercó a Zeldicia- Dime algo ¿te gusta el croquet?

-Las croquetas de papa son mis favoritas-respondió la joven.

-Igual yo…pero yo me refería al juego.

-Ah…pues si su majestad.

-¡PREPARENSE PARA JUGAR!- bramo Samis de Corazones dejando a Zeldicia sorda por unos instantes.

Los Sir Game and Watch y algunos guardias pusieron todo lo necesario para la jugada. Para la sorpresa de la joven, las pelotas eran erizo y los palos eran flamingos…. ¿o flamencos?

_Una consulta de diccionario después_

-¡PIDO EL AZUL!-grito la reina de Corazones al ver que Zeldicia con cara de duda agarraba el flamenco del dicho color. Y empezó la jugada…bueno no tan bien para alguien.

Zeldicia estaba agarrando su palo cuando este empezó a revolotear agitando las plumas y dando puro relajo.

-Ay, estate quieto-decía Zeldicia entre dientes pero en eso el flamenco echo a volar haciendo que la joven comenzara a volar también.

-Tip…se hubiera puesto unos pantalones….tut- comento un Sir Game and Watch a otro.

Zeldicia se soltó del ave y para su desgracia….fue a aterrizar justo encima de Samis de Corazones. Un silencio sepulcral reino el lugar.

-¡RODARA LA CABEZA DE QUIEN ARRUINO MI MEJOR TIRA! ¡TU!- la Reina d Corazones le jalo la oreja a Zeldicia.

-Ayayay.

-¿Alguna petición antes de morir?-cuestiono la reina.

-¡PARLEI!

-¡Eso es solo valido en Piratas del Caribe!

-¡Un juicio majestad!-pidió Zeldicia.

-¿Por qué debería concedértelo?

-Usted…me pregunto si yo tenía una petición.

-Ay para que pregunte…. ¡QUE COMIENCE EL JUICIO!

-Conque siga gritándome en el oído, estos me van a sangrar-murmuro Zeldicia mientras era empujada por los Sir Game and Watch

* * *

_Y en el juicio_

La sala de la corte estaba llena de Sir Game and Watch, algunos personajes como Sombrero Donkey, Capitan Falcun, Nessin y Luccin, invitados, metiches, fotógrafos, y más.

En una silla Zeldicia esperaba mientras veía con nerviosismo al juez, principal testigo: la Reina Samis de Corazones El Ulimar Blanco pasó junto con Zeldicia cargando unos papeles cuando ella se inclinó.

-¿Algún consejo?

-Deja que suelte todo su berrinche, asiente, pídele disculpas, dile que es la flor más bonita del prado, llévala a cenar pagando tu pero sobre….no la hagas enojar.

Zeldicia asintió. Luego la reina se levantó y cuando abrió la boca…

-¡Achu!-estornudo Zeldicia.

-¡QUEEEEEE LE CORTEN LA CABEZAAAAA!

-Pero…-empezó Zeldicia.

-¡GRUAAAAAAAAAAAA!- bramo Samis de Corazones.- ¡OBEDEZCAAAANNN!

-¿A quién le importa lo que ustedes deciden?-dijo Zeldicia en un arranque de valor- Después de todo ustedes son solo un montón de pixeles…y nunca me gusto su juego.

Al oír eso.

-¡TRIT…SOBRE ELLA, Y HAGANLE COSAS FEAS…!

Los Sir Game and Watch cayeron sobre la indefensa Zeldicia que alzo un brazo para protegerse.

-¡Me hubiera puesto unos pantalones!

* * *

_Pero en un jardín_

_-_Hum…aléjense de mi…déjenme en paz…auxilio…Ulimar Blanco…arte de Ike…dodo…Justin Bieber eres una niña…especial de día de muertos…. golpear a la autora…L, no te mueras….cocodrilo gigante…no saquen a Lucario…te amo Ma…-se revolvía Zeldicia.

-Despierta mi pequeña Zeldicia- decía Sheika zarandeando suavemente a su hermana-Zeldicia por favor despi…

¡POW!

Sheika recibió un knock out en plena carota cortesía del puno de la joven que la tiro de espaldas. Zeldicia abrió los ojos bastante asustada.

-Ay, solo era un sueño-murmuro aliviada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa tarada?!- grito Sheika con la marca del puno de su hermana en la frente-¡Hasta vi a los muertos!

-Oh, hermana no sabes que sueno más raro he tenido.

Y así comenzó a contar sus extrañas aventuras.

-Menos mal que no fue real.

-Qué extraño...-Sheika noto algo en el suelo-Zeldicia ¿Qué es esto?

Alargo la mano y tomo algo bastante sospechoso.

-¿Hierba aromática Kokiri? ˟- Sheika miro severamente a su hermana-¿Te fumaste esto?

-Este…-Zeldicia vacilo- ¡Quiero oír como matan a las almejas!-dijo rápidamente tomando la saludable sustancia inhalando y rápidamente se sumergió de nuevo en el sueño.

* * *

-Tan, tan ¿Qué te pareció?

-La mejor versión de todas, eres un verdadero cuentacuentos, superas mis expectativas- recito Master Hand con sarcasmo.

- ¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, aunque me dejaste una mala impresión de Zelda.

-¡No es Zelda!

-Bueno ¿ves este peluche? ¡Ve por el perrito, ve búscalo!- Master Hand aventó el oso de peluche por la por el balcón asegurándose de que volara bien lejos.

-¡Osito!-grito Crazy Hand y se lanzó por la ventana.

-Bueno aunque sea que lo mantenga ocupado unos instantes- Master Hand se acomodó-Voy a ver tele un rato.

̎ Y ahora un mensaje para Master Hand quien se halla en la célebre mansión Smash ̎

-Oh- Master Hand presta atención.

̎Quiero decir que cuando pueda establecerse en la mansión, me voy a divertir mucho, en especial con Master Hand '' el aldeano de animal Crossing decía esto mientras jugueteaba con un hacha. ''Me pregunto si a las manos si les cortas un dedo le crecerán otra vez como a las lagartijas ''

De pronto, la casa vacía adquirió un ambiente aterrador

-Crazy Hand-llamo Master Hand, en eso se oyó el rechinido de una puerta- ¿Crazy Hand? … ¡Vuelve aquí mano maniática, no me dejes solo!-grito Master Hand tapandose con la sabana.

* * *

Sexto capítulo terminado.

. Está basado en mi libro de cuentos salvo que tuve que suplantar la escena donde Alicia crece en la casa del conejo por la de los gemelos y algunas partes de la peli porque en mi libro ella solamente pasaba veían y se iba.

Muchas gracias a Ani Strife, Esteff, JetPlyr505, geardestroy, Ayano Smash, Ensoleillement, AlexLopezGua, Mr. NBA, Anormal-Snivy, Ame13, Guest y Guest 2 LucasMarx,sanslash332 por sus comentarios, hay referencias a ver si adivinan de quienes o de que son : D….!No me demanden!

Bueno ya me voy porque voy por la mitad de mi libro el arte de Ike y después me iré a la quema de la saga Crepúsculo ¡Me toco llevar las películas! XD

Nos vemos hasta el next!

_Extra:_

_Amiga de la amiga de electra78: ¿Y mis películas de crepúsculo?_


End file.
